Growing Up Bohemian
by OliviaR5Warbler
Summary: I don't really know what to say about it... lol. Anyway, here's a story about the musical with a few good twists. Please enjoy and read and review. xxx  Sequel to  How Jackson Met Macca xxx
1. Preface

Preface.

The thing about being born a Bohemian means you don't get to chose your name. It's given to you. At least I got a decent one. My name is Olivia. I don't really have a second name unless my dad's counts as mine. Maybe. Anyway, I don't know how my parents named me that, probably after Olivia Newton-John. But that's my parents. Bohemians. They're awsome parents. Let me tell you about my family...

There's my dad. Paul McCartney or Sir Paul McCartney. But most of the Bohemians call him Big Macca. The only person who does call him Sir Paul McCartney is my mum and you don't want to know what they're doing when she calls him that. Well you can guess.

My mum was born a Bohemian, like me, and then met my dad and 'turned him' ofcourse I mean rescued him from the Seceret Police. She was given the name Jackson 5. It's a really cool name.

I never knew my grandma, she died before I was born, but my grandad is still living. His name's Pop. He's undercover in GaGa land as a librairian in the seceret histories. Every so ofter he'll send us an email or bring bits of the ancient texts. I miss him I haven't seen him in a year.

Ok, that's my imediate family, but there's more. My mum had a sister, my aunt, who's called Hayley, as in Hayley Williams from Paramore.

And then the closest thing I have to a sibling is Brit. He's 11 years older then me. I'm 5 he's 16. He's like my super-cool older brother. Britney Spears. But we call him Brit. The only time he gets called Britney Spears is when he's introuble.

Ofcourse, there are other Bohemians. At the HeartBreak Hotel, where we live, there are around 20ish Bohemians. I know them all but I can't remember all of their names off the top of my head. But there's Cliff, 9, Rhianna, 21, and Tytania, she's 19. Thoses are some of the youngest who aren't my siblings. Cheeky fairy is 17, Prince 25, Michael 32, the list goes on but I won't list them all. My parents are around 26/27. They were young when they had me.

Anyway. This is my story.

Oh, by the way,I have dreams. There was never anything to suggest there was only one dreamer. They tell me songwords and the future and the past. It all gets annoying. But I'm not _the _dreamer. But one day, he and his Bad Arsed Babe, will come and rock 'n' roll will be restored.


	2. Meat Loaf

Chapter 1- Meatloaf

Where to start, well... OK I know where.

I was five, when Meatloaf, joined the heartbreak family. Brit had taken me swimming in a nearby lake that had been checked by numourous Bohemians. We were jumping in from a rope swing he had put up while we were there. He noticed a figure watching us from the bank. She was starring, frozen with fear. We swam over to her. She was blonde, no more than 14, and was clearly a rejected GaGa as the clothes she was wearing were clearly downloaded from some fake illegal site.

"Slow down." I called to Brit who had swam miles ahead of me.

"Keep up." He called back, jokingly. "Hi, what's your name GaGa girl?" Her face turned to fury.

"A' am nae a GaGa girl!" She said to him. She was obviously Scottish.

"Well what's your name?" I asked climbing out of the lake.

"Ma GaGa name's Kelly. A' hate it. Am lookin' for da Bohemians."

"The Heartbreak Hotel?" The girl nodded.

"Well Kelly, we're heading back there if you wanna come?" Offered Brit. Kelly looked between me and Brit. But nodded.

When we arrived back at the Heartbreak, Brit took Kelly straight to my dad, and my mum took me to wash my hair. Once it was dry, I was free to do as I pleased for a while. So I went to find Brit and see what was happening with Kelly.

"Hey Brit." I put my arms around his shoulders to hug him.

"Hey Kiddo."

"Don't call me that." I whined.

"Brit? You sure this'll look good on me?" Kelly shouted from behind the curtain in the room.

"Yes I'm sure babe." Brit called everyone babe. It was his thing since I could remember. She came out form behind the curtain, in fishnet tights under a pair of denim hotpants, with a dark blue corset. Brit was at a loss for words. "You look great." He managed to say.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really." I answered. "What we gonna call you then?"

The girl shrugged. So me and Brit took her to where all of the posters we had found were stored. Kelly looked through them. She found one she liked. "Call me Meatloaf." She said, showing us the poster she had read. "Or, Miss Loaf." She grinned. "Or Meat for short."

"Meat? I like Meat." I told her. Brit, still wowed by what she was wearing just nodded subconsiously. I elbowed him in the gut, snapping him out of the trance.

"Meat sounds great." He said to her. "And you look.. Wow, I mean really ... wow."

"Brit," I cut in, "do you wanna think of some actual adjectives?" Meat smirked, making Brit _actually _blush. "Come on, before Brit gets hurt, i'm sure he'd love to show you around. I have to check that none of the others have been in my room when they were drunk again. Later."

After checking my room, I went and sat in the bar, talking to Cliff. A bohemian a few years older then me. We got on but not in the way me and Brit did. He was my cousin, and really lucky. He got to go out on his own, sometimes. My dad gave us a couple of cokes, and left.

"So who's the new girl?"

"Meat? I think she's gonna be Brit's girlfriend. I can tell."

"No she won't, she is so out of his league."

"I heard that." Brit called leading Meat into the almost empty bar. "And she is so not out of my league."

"Told ya." I said.

"Well, that's the Heartbreak, OK?" Brit asked Meat.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. I like it here."

"Good. How old're you anyway?" I asked having not asked before.

"14, why?"

"Just wanted to know. I'm like that." I smiled at her. That made her 2 years younger than Brit. So his next girlfriend. "Where you staying tonight?"

"In you room." Interupred Brit.

"OK." The fact that he thought it would bother me but didn't, just made him mad at himself. His revenge for elbowing him was not yet repaid.

Later that night Brit got his revenge. He managed to leave me outside, just as it started raining. When I got back in I shot him a look that said, 'Soooo gonna get you back!'

In my room my dad put me to bed as my mum had become unwell.

"Night daddy" I whispered.

"Night baby girl."

Later that night Meat came in and got in the bed at the other side of the room. (Which, was really just a matress with blanket and sheets.) I was just getting to sleep when the thuderstorm started.

I pulled the blanket over my head, and whimpered. Thunder storms were always my weakness. I heard Meat moan at the hearing of the storm. I got up, and climbed into her bed with her. She started to comfort me. "'S'll right hen." She whispered as the thunder sounded again.

When we woke the next morning I had my head on Meat's stomach and her hand on the back of my head. Remembering my mum was ill, I asked Brit to do my hair amd small amount of make-up I was allowed to wear.

Within a week, I had been right about Meat and Brit. I found out when I was looking for Brit to see if he wanted to go swimmimng. I walked into his room to find the pair in full-on lip-locking. "Eww, gross Brit, at least close the door if you guys're gonna do that."

"Sorry kiddo. What's up?" He asked as Meat sat on the matress next to him.

"I was gonna say did you wanna go swimming, but if you're too busy..."

"Hey, come on, we can go swimmin'" interupted Meat.


	3. Charlotte

Chapter 2. Charlotte.

When I was 7, my parents let me go on a scavenger mission with Brit and Meat. That's how we met Charlotte. Or Char. We'd been away for about 3 weeks. I was fedup, Meat was definatly fedup, but Brit said we only had a few days journey back to the Heartbreak. I was loving the freedom of being away from my family for the first time. But at the same time I was missing them.

We were in a very rundown Ga Ga nieghbourhood where police often frequented through it, but this was the quickest way home. So we had decided to take the risk. I made the mistake of getting lost. OK, so I got distracted. Then I got lost. I called out for Meat and Brit, but they probably couldn't hear me. Then a local gang saw me. Bad move. Turns out, Brit and Meat had seen me but could come near me from the attention I'd unintentionally drawn to myself. The gang surrounded me. Calling me a 'lousy Bohemian' and 'piece of scum'. I tried to run, I got as far as an alley-way where an arm pulled me inside and held me against a wall, and the person put a finger to their lips. I nodded, and the gang ran by. When it was safe, the person took me out into the open. She was about the same age as Brit, tall, and wore dark make-up.

"Thank you." I said to her.

"You gotta be carefull out here kid. 'Specially if you're a Bohemian. Most kids 'round here's parents work their asses of trying to catch people like you and neglect their own kids in the process." Then a voice called my name.

"Olivia!"

"Brit." I said as he picked me up and hugged me. "I told you not to wander off."

"I got distracted."

"By what?" I pionted upwards. There were fireworks going off. "Why didn't you say you wanted to watch them. We could've stopped."

"Sorry Brit."

"It's OK." He turned to the girl, "thanks. For saving her. Her parents would have killed me if anything had happened." He put me down where I snuggled into Meat as it was getting cold and dark.

"No problem. I know what it's like to run from those guys. Youguys just picked a bad night to come by. Where you running from anyway. There's no way you're related."

"Were're heading home. They're fed-up. What you doing out here then?" He asked turning the question on her.

"Running. Like I said. My parents are SP's, but they gave me the chance to run. I left an hour ago. As far as they're concerned, I don't exist anymore. I'm just another Bohemian."

"You should come to the Heaartbreak." I said from Meat's side.

"She's right. We all stay together. We have safety in numbers." Brit said.

"Well?" Meat piped up.

The girl thought for a second as the sirens in the distance grew louder. "OK." She answered quickly.

"Good, now come on. There's a short-cut through the sewers, down there." He pointed to a grate in the alley. "Babes, you go first, then i'll lower her down."

"'K Brit." She kissed him quickly, and dropped herself down, with a quiet splash as her feet hit the floor. "A'righ'. Drop 'er down." Brit lowered me as much as he could before dropping me into Meat's arms. "Av got ya hen." She whispered, putting me down. The new girl came down next, followed by Brit, who picked me up so I could sleep.

"Please don't tell my dad." I whispered to him.

"I won't kiddo. I promise."

"Thanks Brit."

"No problem."

After a few days, we reached the Heartbreak Hotel. The few people in the bar eyed the new girl cautiously. I ran straight to my mum who was behind the bar.

"Mommy!"

"Hey baby, enjoy your trip?"

"Yep. We found a new girl. Her mommy and daddy made her leave. They're SP's." At this the bar fell silent and everyone stared at Brit. "Oops" I whispered.

"Hey, she's clean for bugs. We checked and she's alright." My mum took charge.

"Alright, everyone. Leave her alone. Meat, can you go get her settled in? Brit, can you take over while I get little missy here cleaned up. She's filthy."

"Sure." They said.

Once I was clean and re-dressed, my mum pulled my light hair back into pigtails for me. "Go on. Behave."

"Where's daddy?"

"Working on turning the things we brought back last time into instruments. Go see if he needs any help."

Excitedly I ran to help my dad build things I had seen in some of my dreams. He found it a big help too, when I drew them for him. "Hi daddy."

"Hey baby, you have fun with Meat and Brit. Yep, we found the new girl I dreampt and told you about. But I didn't tell them we were meant to meet her. She's picking her name out now. Oh and Brit said to give you these." I gave him a bag of things we had collected. "He's got all the heavy stuff but he's helping mommy behind the bar."

"Alright i'll talk to him later. Did you behave?"

"Yep."

"That's my girl."

"I'm gonna go see what her name is."

"OK, see ya later."

"See ya later daddy."

When I found Meat and the girl, they were searching through the poster collection we had.

"Any luck?" I asked sitting next to Meat who began to braid my pigtails for no apparent reason.

"No' yet hen."

"I like this." The girl said as Meat finished my hair. She held up a newspager scrap, it was anncient. "The headline, it's perfect. It screams 'i'm tough, don't mess wi' me'. Call me Charoltte 'Friggin'' Church. Charlotte."

"Cool name. Come on. Let's go getchanged into somethin' clean." Meat said to her. "See ya later hen."

"Bye Meat."

I went to the bar, and helped my mum and Brit in the bar for a while, being sure to give him the message that my dad wanted a word with him later.


	4. Madonna

Chapter 3. Madonna.

_A/N:- If you wish to read how Mads came to the HeartBreak, Please read my story 'Let's Go Home'. Thankyou._

Around a year later, my dad told us all that a family were coming to join us from the east somewhere. There were four of them. A couple and two kids. Meat had just turned 17 a week before the new arrivals were due to arrive. I wasn't there when they were found. But at 8, I was old enough to know that it wasn't good news when only one of the four turned up, being carried by Charlotte. They were covered in a black substance that Meat explained to me to be soot from a fire. She told us her name was Madonna.

As Charlotte had told Madonna we had to switch Heartbreaks. The attack on Madonna's family that got them killed, we were not safe where we were.

On the way to the new Heartbreak, I tried to get to know Madonna along with Meat, but the fact she'd just lost her family, made her very withdrawn. We did get through eventually, but she didn't talk very much. She also tended to stick close to Charlotte for comfort. The way I did Brit, but somehow different.

After a few weeks at the new Heartbreak, Madonna started to come out of her shell. She seemed to have an eye for Charlotte. Both Meat and me noticed this. For example, if someone moved something and she couldn't find it. She was kinda pissed off. But if that someone happened to be Charlotte, she just brushed it off. And quite often it was Charlotte, due to the fact she had allowed Madonna to share a room with her.

They were in most ways complete oposites.

Charlotte was loud and a pain in the arse when she wanted to be, but Madonna was quiet and kind whenever she wasn't pissed off. Charlotte was in no way a lightwieght when it came to drinking and could drink many of the guys under the table, Madonna, was tipsy after a couple of pints.

Being the youngest bohemian in the Heartbreak had it's advantages. I was quite small aswell, so that meant I was able to fit in the larger airvents, and was quite good at spying on people. That's how I found out Madds _liked_ Charlotte. As in like liked. All of the Heartbreak residents knew that Charlotte herself was a lesbian but recovering from an break-up, quite a while back.

A few years ago there was a new-comer to the Heartbreak. She was a confused Ga Ga girl. Charlotte fell head over heels for her. Ofcourse, when she brooke up with her to go back to her family, it meant we had to move and Charlotte had a broken heart. She still hadn't fully gotten over Lucy. Or she had changed her name to LuLu. But that was past.

_But when I was crawling past their bedroom, the pair were arguing, well I think they were. I never really decided whether they were or not._

_"What is it Madonna? Why are you acting wierdly around me all the time?" Charlotte had shouted._

_"I don't think I wanna talk about it." Came the reply. Madonna didn't shout._

_"Well I wnat to know!" Charlotte was getting pretty pissed off now._

_"I like you OK?" Madonna cried aloud. "I like you, not just some crush either. I like you like you."_

_Charlotte was silent for a while. And Madds made no atempt to talk. Madonna sank to her matress and started crying. I felt sorry for her, she was only 14._

_Charlotte went to comfort her, but Madds shrugged her off. "I don't want your pity." She mumbled._

_"Madds, i'm sorry. It's just, i'm not fully over my ex. She broke my heart. She was a confused Ga Ga. But it still hurt. Please understand."_

_"I understand. I'm sorry. I can change rooms if you want."_

_"No, please stay. Maybe in time."_

_"Thanks Char."_

_"It's OK kid." The pair hugged and I stopped watching._

Pretty soon after that Char had gotten pretty drunk, and around that time Madonna's flirting was kinda, alot. She really pissed her off and Charlotte told her, she would "'I'll ram them feeling up ya arse'" meaning Madonna's.

They did eventually get together though. But they still went carefully, so they didn't hurt one and other emotionally or physically. Me and Meat were really pleased when they did. We even won a bet against Brit over it. He wasn't pleased. The bet was that whoever lost, wasn't allowed to drink for a week. Out of the pair of them ofcourse. I was still too young for alcohol. Although I still had a sneaky sip every now and then.

_Hope you enjoyed that chapter. If you wish to read my fic on how they got together, please read, 'Threat or Promise'. Thankyou. xx_


	5. AC and Storm

Chapter 4

A few months after we had moved into the new Heartbreak, we revieved a message off my grandad, who went by the name of Pop. He was my mum's father. The message said, could we send some one, or a small group to collect his latest findings. Also that he had found a couple of young girls on the street who's parents had kicked them out for acting like bohemians, rather than calling the police.

I begged my parents to let me go, with the small group. My dad allowed me, as I had used the excuse of seeing my grandad as a reason to let me go. My mother showed a certain reluctance but allowed it. Cliff who was now 12 was also coming as well as Brit and Tytania. Meat had sprained her ankle and so wasn't allowed, much to her displeasment.

Two days into the trip, we reached the edge of the outlands, meeting the border of GaGa land. We went into a disused public bathroom, to change into our Ga Ga gear so we weren't caught. The stuff for Brit and Tytania were really uncomfortable but for me and Cliff, we could get away with light jeans and bright t-shirts. We looked disgusting.

We took the train into the town centre. Arriving at the seceret history storage facility we went up to the guard.

"Excuse me." I said in a small voice. "Is my grampa working today? His name is Robert Moore."

"He is sweetie, do you want me to take tou kids too him?" I nodded, looking small and fragile. Brit smirked, when the guys back was turned and went to carry me like an older brother. The guard, who knew 'our' grampa worked there, assumed he was an adopted sibling. "Here you go kids, be careful." He told us knocking on the Library door. "Robert, your grandkids are here." He smiled.

My grandad knelt down as me and Cliff ran to hug him, followed by Brit and Tytania who was now in her early 20's. "Thanks James. I was just getting ready to leave," he said in his proffesional voice.

"Alright, i'll see you at the gates. Do you want me to take the kids so you can get ready quicker?"

"Sure, thanks."

On the way to Pop's apartment we got takeout and he told Brit about the girls he had taken in after their family kicked them out rather than calling the police. We had to admit, they must have loved their kids.

When we got in, he called them out into the kitchen for the pizza.

"Girls, this is Brit, Tytania, and my grankids Olivia and Cliff. They're gonna take you babes to the Heartbreak." Pop explained as we ate. "You'll be safer there, then you are here." The girls listened in silence, when we had eaten, we went through names. They knew ours, but we didn't know theirs'.

The older one spoke first. "I'm ACDC and this is my sister, Storm. I'm 19 and she's 9." She explained to us the situation and how their parents kicked them out in order to protect them.

The next day, we all slept tried to sleep through so we would be able to travel at night. After saying bye to Pop, we were back out heading towards the outlands, making sure to avoid the rundown nieghbourhoods where we had met Charlotte. After changing back into our Bohemian clothes and giving some to AC and Storm, we headed back in the direction of the Heartbreak.

Although it was more risky, we took to travelling at nights, that way there was less chance of us being seen. Brit had been explaining to ACDC about the Heartbreak and so on, I had been talking to Storm. We really got on, which was a plus considering she would be my roomate. Brit once again had failed at getting revenge on me. He wasn't that good at it.

On the final night of our journey we left at twilight and arrived home by 7. It was Winter so it was really dark, but the regular smoke cloud around the doors gave away the Heartbreak. We said 'hi' to the four people outside who included Saxon who was just older than Brit and his youger sister Avril who was about a year older then me, Poison and Jagger his girlfriend. We went inside and realised it was open mic night. My favourite night. I looked longingly at Brit, who nodded and I ran to find my mom who could help me get ready.

I was gone half an hour before coming down clean and my clothes changed. Meat, who's ankle was better, poured me a cola and I sat on a bar stool talking to Storm and Meat. Avril came running up to us. "Liv, they're about to start. You wanna do our song?"

"Sure Av, let's go practice one time."

"OK," she said.

"See ya later Storm, bye Meat."

After practicing our song, we went to the small side wings of the stage and waited for our turn. When it was our turn they went on stage to be greeted by a clap as the older bohemians knew what was coming. The small band began to play the anient song with handmade instruments. Most made by my dad and Brit. We sang 'play my music' by The Jonas Brothers. It was from a 'Disney' movie, 'Camp Rock'.

That night when we went to sleep, Avril joined me and Storm in our room for a sleepover to make her feel welcome. Storm and AC soon settled in. ACDC moved out of her room with Tytania, and in with Saxon, who had asked her out the night she arrived. Saxon never wasted time. Especially when there was a chick involved.


	6. The Years Inbetween

Chapter 5

Over then next 7 years, the population at the Heartbreak barely increased. Few others arrived and I barely saw or heard from my grandad at all. But in a dream, I saw him being captured by the SPs and Commander Khashoggi. It wasn't me who told the others. Storm helped me.

When I was 9 my parents let me go on another mission with Meat and Brit and Storm came too. We'd managed to collect some decent materials. We had some plastic boxes and empty bottles.

We were nearly home and we had had to stay in an old building overnight as it had been hammering it down with rain. On the way back the next morning Brit tried to involve Storm in our wrestling games but said no. I don't know why he asked, Storm had never like wrestling before, maybe he thought he would actually win someone, although, i'm sure he would let me win.

During the match we'd fell into some mud and the girls had stopped to watch us. Then he took it a little too far, after i'd let him up from winning, he grabbed me around the waist and pinned me, but next he rubbed the mud into my hair that Meat had spent ages brushing through with her hands for me. "BRIT!" I shouted. "Meat spent all morning brushing through that for me!"

"It'll wash out," he reasured me, then he looked at Meat, "sorry babe, I didn't know."

"S'lrigh' I guess. But bare in mind I'm gonna have to wash that out, Macca and Jackson 5 went on a scavenger mission the night before we were meant to return and they went in the other direction."

"Sorry, I'll do it, I'll wash it out." He offered as we started walking.

"Brit, she's a nine year old girl, you can't give her a shower. You know Jackson's rules, only her, me or Char or Madds can bath her. Well, or her aunt Hayley."

"Sorry again, I really didn't know."

"S'lrigh', jus' get ready 'cos she's gonna clean you off with that old hose we found. Outside, while you're dressed. With cold water." She added, smirking at the look on his face.

When I was 12, I was going through an awquard stage in my life. That's when Storm asked me out. But that wasn't the first time I'd kissed her. It's kinda a wierd but kinda normal story.

Well, me Storm and Avril were having a dare contest in a wood near the Heartbreak we were staying at. I'd just given Avril a kinda evil dare saying she had to put a worm down her corset for 5 minutes. She hated every second of it. It was funny to see her face screw up like that though. So she dared me to kiss Storm, and we didn't stop for like ten minutes until it started raining and we had to leave.

When we got back in and dry we hung out in the bar, all three of us for a little while. The Saxon asked Avril to help him find something to wear to impress his chick, who was still ACDC, Storm's older sister.

When we were older, we started 'experimenting'. Both of us however were inexperienced with this sort of thing, so we just did what we thought was right. It was kinda awquard but once we got going we found out we could be really, really_ creative. _Ofcourse we were responsable and used protection we had managed to download and use.

Our relationship had never been kept seceret. That was something about having bohemian parents and family, they accepted who you were no matter what. I felt I could acctually go up and have a conversation about anything with either if them, even if it was about girls or sex or boys even when I first came on I felt I could go to my dad.

_Sorry it was a bit short guys, it was kinda hard to write, lol, i really cant think, i'm so excited, on the 22nd of march 2011 i'm on stage in we will rock you, im too excited to think of anything else! hope you enjoyed it, and dont say good luck, lol. xxx_


	7. The Calm Before The Storm

Chapter 6

_Here we go, here's the pre-musical chapter. hope you like. xx_

I was just turning 18, this year I would have graduated virtual high if I'd gone it was quite strange considering I was leagally and adult and yet I was still the baby of the Heartbreak. Pretty soon Meat and Brit were going on a mission scavenging for more materials. About an hour before they left Meat came to find me in my and Storm's bedroom.

"Hen, I need to ask you something."

"Go ahead, come in, sit down."

"Um, well, " it was obvious she was stalling telling me something important.

"Meat, what is it? There's obviously something wrong. Tell me. Please, or I can't help you." Then she blurted out what I definatly wasn't expecting.

"Britknockedmeup." She said quickly, getting it over with. "I just found out." She added softer. Then she started to cry.

"Hey, Meat, don't cry," I said kneeling and wrapping my arms around her shoulders. "This is good, isn't it? I mean, you and Brit would be great parents."

"I don't think he wants kids." She whispered.

"Why would you think that?"

"The last time we were in GaGa land there was a small family and there was a little kid throwing a wild tantrum and he said 'glad that'll not happen to us, right babes?' So, I don't think he would want them."

"Meat, don't jump to conclusions like that, he probably meant that bohemian kids don't get spoiled and they don't act like that. Which is probably a very good thing. Meat, you'll have to tell him."

"When?" She asked wipping her eyes.

"Before you get back, if you don't I will and I think he'll prefere to hear it from his baby."

"You're right hen, thanks," she whispered hugging me. "We're leaving um, now, I guess, will you come see us off?"

"Sure," I laughed "come on."

That night the bohemians, for some reason felt the need to have a party to celebrate what would've been my graduation. It was a fun night and I'm glad we did. That night, I had the dream that would haunt me until it happened, it was the dream about our capture. It would happen when Meat and Brit came home. We had mere weeks of our freedom that we now knew left.

I couldn't tell anyone. Although I knew that Storm knew something was wrong, I was quieter, and the nightmares were more frequent, meaning I hadn't dreampt of any songs. Not that it mattered.

Me and Storm were helping behind the bar the night before they came back. Tommorrow was or last day before 'the change'. I knew we wouldn't be trapped for long, but we were going to be tortured. And I knew it was going to hurt.

That night, as me and Storm lay together, we just lay there, holding eachother. She knew there was something bothering me but didn't push for me to share. I wash glad I had her, I was lucky to have an understanding girlfriend. She kissed my head.


	8. Welcome To The Heartbreak

Chapter 7.

_Welcome to the Heartbreak._

Most of us were dotted around the main room of the Heartbreak. We were doing our various activities. Tytania, Saxon, AC, Poison, Jagger, Cliff and Owen were making fake make-shift instruments from things we had collected. My parents were studying the ancient texts. Avril, Me and Storm were drawing our happy memories of the Heartbreak. Charlotte and Maddona were fixing Sting's hair.

Suddenly, the door opened. Meat and Brit came inside, followed by two strangers. 'Here we go' I thought.

"Welcome, to the Heartbreak Hotel." Said Brit, catching everyone's attention. My dad jumped from where he sat.

"Who're these two Brit?"

"I think I've found him, the one we've been waiting for, the Dreamer." Around the room, bohemians gasped.

"Just because he has exelent muscle definition, doesn't make him Justin Timberlake." The bohemians, including me couldn't contain small giggles. "He looks like a clone from the zone to me." He added.

"He calls himself Galileo."

"Wow" "Ohmygod" "Noway."

"Then he must've seen the texts, he's a spy." Meat burst in with:

"Which is what I said."

My dad continued, "Kill him." The bohemians got ready to kick this guys sorry ass when Brit shouted:

"Any one who wants to kill this dude has to come through me!" We all backed off. "He just knows the stuff." He said softer.

"He says he dreams the words." Meat added.

"He calls the chick Scaramouche." The chick the turned angry.

"What is this chick buissness? Do I have feathers? Do I lay eggs?" My dad came back in the conversation.

"Oi, lady, we believe there was a time when if a red hot dude wished to reffer to his red hot mama, he would use the term chick, as a mark of respect." Heads nodded in agreement, "second only to bitch." That sent her over the edge.

"Well, _lady_, something tells me you've got that wrong" she said with such attidude and I couldn't contain my smirk.

"Yea', well we're gettin' off the point, the point is this dude is a spy." Dad said.

"Hey, l-l-look, I don't know what you're talking about, I din't ask to be brought here, I don't know who you people are or anything about your stupid texts." The bohemians around me tensed and nearly went at him again as Brit sprung to his defense.

"Look, he just knows the stuff. It's in his head."

"Well, what're these texts, anyway?"

My dad took over again, picking up a book we had, and gesturing around as he spoke. "Fragments, nothing more, just stuff that we, and other bohemians across the global shopping presinks have found."

Charrlotte added, "we have scraps of stuff, magazines."

The pair shared a confused look, "magagzines?"

"Yeah," dad continued, "they were kinda like websites, but made o' paper, weird unmoving static comercials stuck to walls called pos-ters. We took our names from these clues to the age of rock." We all called out our names. Me taking the lead.

"I'm Olivia." "Storm" "Aretha" "Jackson five" "Cliff Richards" "I'm Madonna" "Charrlotte friggin Church." "I'm Meat, but _you_ can call me _Miss _Loaf." Brit wrapped an arm around her hormonal shoulder. "I'm Bob, Bob the soul, Bob the rebel, Bob the prophet, I am Bob, the Biulder!" We cheered. We all went around the room, until my dad and Brit we left. "I'm Paul Mccartney, but I preffer to be called Sir Paul Mccartney." We all groaned, "they call me Big Macca."

"And who are you?" The guys chick said pointing at Brit.

"Me? I'm the biggest, baddest, meanest, nastiest, ugliest most ragin' rapid rock 'n' rolloin' sick punk that ever got get down funky, they call me," he deepend his vioce, "Britney Spears!"

"And what is this place, this Heartbreak hotel?" The guy asked.

"Get the man a chair." My dad instructed. "It's a rebel base. The last free-thinkin' zone on planet Mall. Now," the chick interupted, talking to Meat.

"And where d'you get all this stuff you look fantastic."

"We find it, we're scavengers. Fancy a makeover? You're a bohemian now? How about some tight jeans?"

"Don't look good from the back."

"Short skirt?"

"Sparrow legs."

"Crop-top?"

"Flabby white stomach... an' my hips."

"Well-"

"quite like my arms,"

"Well- maybe we coul-"

"But not my hands."

"So, you need something that shows off you're elbows." Two girls had gotten up and were measuring her.

"Ladies, do you mind, I am talking to The Man here."

That makes a change from talkin' to yourself Paul. There's loads o'f stuff back there hen, just hav' a laugh."

"It'll be you lot that'll be havin' the laugh" she said nervously.

"As I was saying, this place is a rebel base we built this place as a shrine to all that we belive in, a shrine to the long dead king."

"What king?" Asked Galileo, (I may as well use his name if he's staying).

"Little is known about him, except his name was Pelvis. A poor boy from nowhere who sang like an angel, but danced like the devil. A teenage truck driver, who broke free, to become a mightly rebel, who spawned a thousand rebels."

"But he was too wild, too free." Storm said.

"And when he wiggled his hips, he made the kids feel good about themselves." Cobain said.

"But they took him, and they cut off his hair. Shaved off his tall greasy stand up quiff, like he was a convict. And they put him in the army." I put in.

Madonna spoke up, "and they humilliated him, the king was forced to make foolish movies, with G.I. 's and jail birds, in blue hawaii, singing songs about hula hoops, to gangs of grinning kids."

"He was ashamed, it broke his spirit. He took refuge in drugs, pills and fast foods," Charlotte said.

"Like a million kids that followed, the king was dead." I said softly.

My dad took over the story again. "Other princes and rebels died here after, their songs have been lost, but their names live on, we remember those that died young, Buddy holly."

"Jimmy Hedrix." "Janis Joplin" "Bob Marley" "Jim Morrisson."

Meat finished off the trail of names. "Freddie." then she sang:

Meat:

A hand above the water

An angel reaching for the sky

Is it raining in Heaven

Do you want us to cry

And everywhere the broken-hearted

On every lonely avenue

No one could reach them

No one but you

One by one

Only the good die young

They're only flying to close to the sun

Life goes on

Without you

Another tricky situation

I get to drowning in the blues

And I find myself thinking

What would you do?

Yes, it was such an operation

Forever paying every due

Hell, you made a sensation (a sensation!)

You found a way through (found a way through)

All:

And one by one

Only the good die young

They're only flying too close to the sun

Meat:

And we'll remember,

forever

And now the party must be over

I guess we'll never understand

The sense of your leaving

Was it the way it was planned?

And so we grace another table

And raise our glasses one more time

There's a face at the window

And I ain't never, never saying goodbye

All:

One by one

Only the good die young

They're only flying too

close to the sun

Meat:

Crying for nothing

Crying for no one

No one but you

Brit went to hug her and we all sank to the floor after singing. Suddenly Scaramouche re-appeared.

"Ta da, now don't laugh."

The bohemians instantly cheered up she looked great. "Ya look great hen" Meat said as if reading my mind.

"No I don't."

"You do, totally rock 'n' roll."

"Yeah!" We cheered.

"They're right Scaramouche, you do look totally rock 'n' roll." Gaz said. Then he looked around. "What is rock 'n' roll?"

We were shocked, he was 'the dreamer'. He should know what rock 'n' roll is. I did, but I couldn't tell anybody. That was his job. Suddenly vioces came from random points in the room. "What is rock 'n' roll? What is rock 'n' roll?"

"Gazza baby, rock 'n' roll is anything you want it to be." Said Brit.

"It's sex." "It's style." "It's rebelion."

My dad spoke up. "It's freedom." We cheered again.

"Yeah, but what actually is it?" He looked at my dad.

"We don't know." We all sat again, most of us looking embarrassed. "But what we do know is that somehow there came a day when rock 'n' roll died. And if Brit is right you will be the man to find it, and rock 'n' roll will be reborn!"

"Yeah!"

"Me?" His said, his voice suddenly going high pitched. He cleared his throat, "Me? Brit, bring back rock 'n' roll, I wouldn't know where to start."

"You see Galileo, what passes for music these days is only made for money, which is why it had no soul, but when rock 'n' roll started d'you know why they did it?"

"Why?"

Brit:  
(They did it for their babies, of course!  
They did it for a crazy little thing called love! Oh yeah!)

This thing called love I just can't handle it

Meat:  
This thing called love I must get round to it

Brit:  
I ain't ready

Both:  
Crazy little thing called love

Meat:  
This thing (this thing)  
Called love (called love)  
It cries (like a baby)  
In a cradle all night

Brit:  
It swings (woo woo)  
It jives (woo woo)  
It shakes all over like a jelly fish

Both:  
I kinda like it  
Crazy little thing called love

Brit:  
There goes my baby  
She knows how to rock 'n' roll  
She drives me crazy  
She gives me hot and cold fever  
She leaves me in a cool cool sweat

Oh yeah

I gotta be cool, relax, get hip  
And get on my tracks  
Take a back seat, hitchhike  
Take a long ride on my motorbike  
Until I'm ready  
Crazy little thing called love

Galileo:  
I gotta be cool, relax, get hip  
And get on my tracks

Scaramouche:  
Take a back seat

Galileo:  
Hitchhike

Scaramouche:  
And take a long ride on my motorbike

All:  
Until I'm ready  
Crazy little thing called love

This thing called love I just can't handle it  
This thing called love I must get round to it  
I ain't ready

Crazy little thing called love  
Crazy little thing called love  
Crazy little thing called love  
Crazy little thing called love  
Crazy little thing called love  
Crazy little thing called love  
Crazy little thing called love  
Crazy little thing called love

Oh yeah! 

"Oh yeah indeed!" Came a voice as sirens sounded through the Heartbreak. Me and Storm grabbed Galileo and Scaramouche, pulling them seperate from the others who were now contained in a lazer cell. We told them they could get out through the sewers, but to be careful. "So Mr Mccarteny, I say hello, you say goodbye. Incarserate the rebels." Said non other then The Commander Khashoggi.

"No!" Brit shouted, "you'll never take the dreamer."

"And you'll never escape the lazer cell." He challenged.

"Ahh," Brit hissed as he stepped through the lazer. "Galileo Scaramouche, go, the future of rock 'n' roll rests with you!"

Me and Storm ushered them down before closing the hatch and turning to fight the SP's. Me and Storm were quickly delt with and pushed through the lazer into our friends, nearly squealing from the pain, Brit lasted longer, but he too was defeated and pushed through to join us. The laws of the planet clearly stated they couldn't kill us, and even they wouldn't argue with that. We addmitted defeat. We had lost. 


	9. Torture Unknown

Chapter 8

I don't remember much about the capture after that. The next thing I remember is the lights coming on, and us bohemians were surrounded by doctors, we had a helmet placed on our heads, we looked at eachother frightend. Storm risked reaching to take my hand, I squeezed hers and let it drop, as Khashoggi burst into the room.

"Tell me, what do you know of the phrase 'living rock' where is the place of champions?"

"They're freedom word pig, words the dreamer used, we don't know what they mean!" My dad screamed.

"Pity, hurt him anyway." He counted down with his fingers. "Flash."

"Ahh" he screamed with pain.

"And I'd prefer if you didn't call me pig." Khashoggi said almost defensivly. Suddenly, I couldn't contain my anger.

"Pig's too good for you!" I shouted.

He turned to glare at me. "Hurt her also." He counted down again. "Flash."

"Ahh." I screamed pain ripping through my body as I was electricuted.

He laughed, "infact, infact, hurt them all!" He counted a third time. "Flash."

"Ahh." We all screamed again.

"For what it's worth, your dreamer knows no more about the place of the living rock than you or I. But he lead me to you and for that I am greatful."

"Are you going to kill us?" A boy called Puff spoke up.

"Oh please Mr, P Puff Daddy Diddy Dum Diddy Doo. Global soft isn't some medevil inquesition, we are meerly going to empty your minds of such notions of individual thoughts and real music."

My dad spoke up, "your sending us to a hollagram of a Justin Bieber concert?" The bohemians around me looked terrified.

Khashoggi just laughed and surprised me by saying "I'm not that evil." Suddenly Meat broke free for just a second to shout:

"Bohemians, make your last thoughts the dream!"

"Goodnight Miss Loaf." Then Khashoggi started singing.

Khashoggi: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha

Fear me you Lords and Lady preachers  
I descend upon your earth from the skies  
I command your very souls you unbelievers  
Bring before me what is mine  
The seven seas of rhye

Can you hear me you peers and privy councillors (ooh, ooh, ooh)  
I stand before you naked to the eyes (ooh, ooh, ooh)  
I will destroy any man who dares abuse my trust (ooh, ooh, ooh)  
I swear that you'll be mine  
The seven seas of rhye

Sister - I live and lie for you  
Mister - do and I'll die  
You are mine I possess you (ooh, ooh, ooh)  
Belong to you forever, ever, ever

Storm the master-marathon I'll fly through  
By flash and thunder fire and I'll survive  
I'll survive, I'll survive  
Then I'll defy the laws of nature  
And come out alive  
Then I'll get you

Be gone with you - you shod and shady senators  
Give out the good, leave out the bad evil cries  
I challenge the mighty Titan and his troubadours  
And with a smile  
I'll take you to the seven seas of  
Rhye

Oh, I do like to be beside the seaside  
Oh, I do like to be beside the sea 

And we were lead out of the room, then things went black.

When I woke my vision was slightly blurred and my head was pounding. I was laying on the ground, on something soft, warm and human, oh god I thought. Sitting I realised it was Storm. Thank God. At least she was safe, she may have been in pain, probably more then me, but she was safe.

"Storm." I asked shaking her slightly, glad I could still speak. She moaned a hand clutching at her head, she was in pain. Then I heard a voice behind me.

"She's gonna be ok kid." I knew that voice.

"Grampa?" I whispered in disbelief.

"Olivia." Happy, I turned to hug him. "You alright? You seem in a better condition then the others."

"My head hurts, but if i'm lookin' better, that might be due to being a dreamer. Guess it effects me differently."

"Yeah, guess so."

"Wher're the others?"

"Down stairs, I brought you up cos you two were light enogh for my old bones to carry. The others are awake. Brit isn't as shaken as the others, but he's still pretty bad."

"Meat, what about her?" I asked as we helped Storm down to the others, I now realised we were in a bar.

"The blonde chick? She won't drink anything unless it's water, Brit said she was knocked up."

"By him. OK, don't let her near alcohol, even I'm craving it right now, it'll be the brain drain helmets."

"You'll be OK, i'll bring you some pain killers."

"Thanks." I whispered as me and Storm settled next to Brit and Meat on the floor.


	10. Love Happens in the Strangest of places

Chapter 9

We had been at the Seven Seas for around six hours when the door opened. The other bohemians shrunk away from the light of the day as a man in a long grey coat stumbled into the bar. He walked past me, Meat, Brit and Storm and collasped into a chair at a table with one of the girls. She was called Cheeky Fairy. The man was the now Ex-Comander Khashoggi. The man who had done this to us. But I was never one to hold a grudge. Niether was my grandad as he had already given the guy a drink.

I watched as he and Cheeky interacted. They looked happy talking to eachother. Soon she got up and went upstairs where the bedrooms were.

I soon got bored so I decided to help my grandad out a bit. The pain was gone in my head and I was just as screwed up as my grandad. (I can't believe I just said that). It wasn't bad helping him, but I wished I could've helped them more, I couldn't feel their pain.

Later in the night Cheeky came back down, she mumbled something to Khashoggi, who got up and followed her upstairs. I shook my head, even I was tired by now. Slowly I woke Storm's sleeping form, and lead her upstairs. It was late and she wasn't going to be down there, for what was to come. The helmets hadn't got rid of my dreams thank god so I had seen what was to come.

When me and Storm woke, my grandad was gone. Some of the concious bohemians managed to tell me Galileo and Scaramouche had been and he had take them somewhere.

About an hour later, I heared something, I wipped my head around to face the sound.


	11. We Will, We Will Rock You

Chapter 10

_Thud Thud BangThud Thud Bang_

The bohemians could hear it too, they looked towards the sound and slowly they beegan to walk, like zombies, following the beat.

_Thud Thud BangThud Thud BangThud Thud Bang_

It was getting louder, as we got to the place Freddie had once ruled. Wembly Stadium ruins. We could hear singing now, Galileo was singing, and there was a guitar playing, they had found the hairy ones mighty axe. The bohemians were becoming themselves again as we appeared to be with them on a stage of the old ruins. And Gazza was singing, all of us were, and in the ruins, where the stands had once been, were millions, billions of GaGa's now converted to half bohemians! And we sang:

We will, we will, rock you, everybody  
We will, we will, rock you, get out your door, y'all  
We will, we will, rock you  
We will, we will, rock you  
Yeah

Oooh, yeah  
Wow, come on  
Oooh, yeah, yeah  
Oooh, come on  
Alright

We celebrated on stage, and we heared music, a tune I remembered, and Galileo took centre stage and sang:

I've paid my dues  
Time after time  
I've done my sentence  
But committed no crime  
And bad mistakes  
I've made a few  
I've had my share of sand  
Kicked in my face  
But I've come through  
And I need to go on and on and on and on

We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting - till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions, yeah  
No time for losers  
'Cos we are the champions - of the world

We are the champions - my friends  
I wanna see everybody's hands, come on  
And we'll keep on fighting - till the end  
Yeah, I can't hear you  
We are the champions, come on  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cos we are the champions - of the world

Yeah

The GaGa's cheered, girls were squealing uncontrolably at Gaz. The music imediatly began to change into '_the BohemianRhapsody'_ and the bohemians around me got in groups as the stage went dark Galileo stood centre again, with a single spotlight:

Galileo:  
Mama, just killed a man  
Put a gun against his head  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead  
Mama, life had just begun  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away

Mama, ooo  
Didn't mean to make you cry  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow  
Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters

Scaramouche:  
Too late, my time has come  
Sends shivers down my spine  
My body's aching all the time  
Goodbye everybody - I've got to go  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth

Galileo:  
Mama, ooo

Chorus:  
Anyway the wind blows

Galileo:  
I don't want to die  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all

Khashoggi:  
I see a little silhouetto of a man

Chorus:  
Scaramouche, scaramouche will you do the fandango  
Thunderbolt and lightning - very very frightening me

Galileo

Galileo:  
Galileo

Chorus:  
Galileo

Galileo:  
Galileo

Chorus:  
Galileo figaro magnifico

Galileo:  
I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me

Chorus:  
He's just a poor boy, from a poor family  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity

Galileo:  
Easy come, easy go  
Will you let me go

Chorus:  
Bismillah! No, we will not let you go  
Bismillah! We will not let you go, let him go  
Bismillah! We will not let you go

Galileo:  
Let me go

Chorus:  
Will not let you go

Galileo:  
Let me go

Chorus:  
Never let you go

Galileo:  
Let me go

Never let me go

Chorus:  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no

Galileo:  
Oh mama mia, mama mia

Chorus:  
Mama mia let me go  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me  
For me, for me

Meat:  
So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die

Chorus:  
Oh baby, can't do this to me baby  
Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here

Galileo:  
Nothing really matters

Scaramouche:  
Anyone can see

Galileo:  
Nothing really matters  
Nothing really matters to me

Anyway the wind blows... 

We did an all night concert, with a party back at the Heartbreak for the real bohemians, we were all so happy. Everyone had recovered. At the party Meat and Brit made an announcement.

"Everyone!" Meat shouted over the cheering. The bohemians quietend down to look at her. "Some o' ya, migh' a' noticed tha' I worn't drinkin' a' the seven seas. Well, me 'n' Brit, got an' 'nouncement. Am pregnant. And we're gonna have the baby 'n' oh hell, we're gonna be parents." The bohemians all congratulated them and we partied most of the night.

Galileo had also said that we shoud form a band and go on a tour in order to spread the whole bohemian spirit. We decded to sort it out when we were sober, and just decided to have fun.


	12. The After Math

Chapter 11.

After the concert at Wembly the people who had already been bohemians found ourselves to be accepted. It was new and a little scary, but when there are only three kinds of people, you learn to adapt. We had all, overnight, been catagorised into three groups. The originals including Khashoggi, who Cheeky had not let get away, were one group. The second group were the super yuppies who were still faithful to the Killer Queen and believed she would rise again. And the last group, is the people that used to be GaGa's but were now on the half way to being bohemians.

Life had changed.

We could go out, without being arrested, beaten up or killed. We were still careful though. We knew better then to let or guard down, especailly since Meat was pregnant. We wanted everything to be better, not worse.

Soon after Wembly, lots of night clubs opened in gaga land. They played recordings of old songs from the archives. Some things never changed.

Around two weeks later, me and some of the others I had grown up with, including Galileo and Scaramouche, were in the bar.

"OK, so, I think we should start a band. A real band, like in the old days, who's in?" Gaz and Scara raised their hands. "Good, who else?" Storm, and Avril did too. Meat hesitated, looked at Brit then put her hand up. I looked at the others. "We don't just need people in the band, we need sound technitions, security, people who can do stuff with wires, everything." The group looked at each other, then they nodded. "We're in."

After Wembly we'd had a good search around the site and found more instruments, and instructions to build more, which were getting nowhere near Global Soft. Brit, Khashoggi and Saxon had volunteered to be security. Meat, despite being pregnant, had claimed the drum kit. Scaramouche and me were on the electric guitarists/ back-up singers, Storm was on base and Avril on the keyboard. Ofcourse, Gazza was the lead singer, since that was the limit of his musical talent. Ofcourse if we were going to perform 'I want it all' Meat and Brit would sing that as they had sang it before us. Madonna, Charlotte and Cheeky were going to be sound technitions, or rodies, taking care of the setup and things like that. We wanted to do a follow up concert soon enough so that Meat could still perform with us on stage. So we had to do it before she reached four and a half months.

Ofcourse now it was acceptable to be a bohemian, the heartbreak recieved four very unexpected visitors. A married couple, who were dressed very smartly, and two children, a two year old and a twelve year old. Well, the age difference sounded familiar. Something was wierd about them though, they knocked on the door to the heartbreak. There was a gang of us in the bar, me, Storm, Madds, Char, AC and Saxon and Brit and Meat. Brit shouted for them to come in. Storm and AC turned and dropped the glasses they had been holding, luckily they contained soda. The two girls stood open mouthed.

"Storm?" I whispered putting an arm on her shoulder, she shook it off and ran from the room, AC however cautiously walked up to the family.

"Mom? Dad?" She said, it was barely a whisper and almost crying.

"It's us honey, we came t-"

AC cut her off. "I don't want to hear it, after what you did, i'll speak to you later, but right now, I have a sister to check on." She ran in the direction Storm had gone. And the rest of us were in uncomfortable silence. Saxon took over, trying to make sense of it in his head.

"Um, why don't you guys sit down, i'll get you a drink, um, what do you want?"

"Water will be fine, thankyou." The woman said and her husband nodded.

"OK, and you two?" Saxon nodded to the kids.

The twelve year old went to speak but was cut off by her mother, "they will have water too."

Saxon nodded hurt by their lack of freedom. Poor kids. They sat with their parents, board and misserable. I felt sorry for them.

A while later the girls came back. Storm walked straight past her parents into my arms. "It'll be OK." I whispered.

"I know, because I have you." She replied and kissed my lips quickly before turning to them. "Why are you here?" She asked the woman bluntly. AC stood by her side, Saxon holding her hand.

"We came to ask you to come home."

"Come home?" AC said, mockingly. "You kicked us out for being ourselves and now it's the cool thing you want us back? You make me sick." Saxon stepped in.

"Baby, cool it, there's kids here." He said softly remembering the girls. Then he spoke up, "how about you four talk and me and Olivia will show the girls around?" The twelve year old looked up hopefully. Her mother nodded sharply and she exhaled a sigh of relief. I kissed Storm goodbye and we left to take them on a tour.

Once me and Saxon were out of the room we let out quiet laughter at her parents face when she had gone straight to me, not them.

Her parents had come at a very bad time as far as we were concerned. We were almost ready to throw another concert, and we had to do it within the next month and a half. Otherwise, we'd be short a drummer.

Me and Saxon talked to the girls. "What're your names?"

The older girl spoke up. "I'm Gemma and my sister is called Marie." Saxon almost choked on his gum. "What? What's wrong?" We didn't know what to say. How could we tell two innocent kids their parents had recycled their old kids names?

"Nothing," I said quickly, "Marie was the name of his baby sister he had to leave behind when he and his sister came here." I made up. He shot me a look and I shook my head. It wasn't our place to tell them the truth.


	13. Concert

Chapter 12

I don't know the full details of what went on between Storm, AC and their parents but I knew it was bad when we heard shouting from down the hall when we were going back to the bar.

"... We are who we are! You can't control that!" That was AC's voice.

"You are my daughters, you do as I say!" Came a reply from a woman's voice. Me and Saxon shared a nervous look and started running without a word. We burst into the room, just as AC left, Saxon followed her and I stayed to see the woman turn on Storm. "You are coming home." She said strictly.

"No." I said standing by Storm.

"What did you say?"

"I said no, she is her own person, you had a chance to be her mother, you kicked her and AC out, then had replacement kids, and you gave them the names of your other daughters." There were four sharp intakes of breath. The two girls, Storm and her mother.

"I'm staying mom, and there's nothing you can do." Storm spoke up.

"We are too." Said a small voice. It was Gemma she looked at me, "if that's ok with you." I nodded, and she picked up Marie and came to stand behind me.

"I think it's time you left." Storm said firmly, gripping my hand. She put and arm around her sister's shoulder and rested the toddler on her hip. Her mother stormed out of the building but her father stayed a second. He looked at his daughters.

"Be good." He told Gemma hugging her.

"Bye Daddy, i'll miss you."

"I will too baby."

Their dad left, taking one last look at his children and smiling.

Around two weeks later the girls had settled in, calling themselves Ray, and Destiny. Ray was formally Gemma and Marie was now Destiny. They were becoming more themselves everyday. Storm and AC were happy for them.

The show date had been set. It was two days from now, we were gonna rock. Meat was only three and a half months gone and Cheeky Fairy and Khashoggi had announced she was also pregnant. Life couldn't be anymore eventful.

On the day of the show, we got into the arena from underneath as planned to escape being malled by the GaGa's. We were setting up, talking and really just having a good time. We had managed to get all of the bohemians who were not crew, backstage passes. It was pretty simple to do. Setting up was really easy, considering we had to get couches and all sorts on the stage. Our set was important considering we had to jump, run and dance on things. And it felt more like home.

We ran on stage, full of adrenaline, to see millions of people starring back. There was cheering, screaming like we'd never heard before. There was a confused hum through the GaGa's as they saw all the furnature. But they soon understood as we asked Brit and Meat to take centre stage to kickstart 'a crazy little thing called love' and 'I want it all' which was followed by 'Headlong'. At the end of the show, we finished with the 'Bohemian Rhapsody', inviting all of the other bohemians onstage again like in 'a crazy little thing'.

Back at the Heartbreak, we celebrated by resting our aching vocal cords and having a refreshing drink.


	14. Baby Bowie

Chapter 13

Soon after the show the GaGas were starting to become more tolorable of us. Meat was almost fullterm and Cheeky Fairy was five and a half months. It was nearly christmas and everywhere that wasn't inside the bio-dome covering the city was covered in a blanket of snow.

Me and Storm were writting out some sheet music for a christmas show at the Heartbreak, that was just for the bohemians, when Brit came to in.

"Hey, have you seen Meat anywhere? I woke up and she was gone."

"No, sorry, we can help you look if you want." I offered.

"You sure, it's four am."

"Sure, we've had like six cups of coffee, we aren't sleeping anytime soon." Said Storm.

"If you could help that would be a lifesaver."

"Sure, let us just pack up."

We had been searching for about an hour when I decided to check outside. Sure it was cold, but Meat had always liked the tranquillity of undisturbed snow. I was right, she sat there, wrapped in a duet and dressed in modified maternity jeans and one of Brit's large hoodies. She was breathing pretty deeply for a few seconds.

"Hey Meat, what's up, Brit's lookin' for ya."

"A' came out to get some peace, i'm scared. A' think am in labour hen, it hurts, and am jus' scared."

"Hey, shh. It'll be OK." I said rubbing her back and hugging her. "You wanna go find Brit?" I said after the contraction had passed.

"Ye, le's find him."

We got as far as the bar before she keeled over, unable to go anymore.

"Ahh" she groaned. "Hen, a' cannae go any further, find Brit, anyone, please." She said, almost crying. I could tell she was really scared.

"OK, um, I'll get my mom, she's had me, she'll know what to do."

"A'righ'."

I ran to my parents bedroom. "Mom, wake up." I called through the door. She came to the door in a large shirt and jeans.

"What's wrong?" She yawned.

"It's Meat, she's in labour, in the bar, she can't move."

"OK, calm down. Where's Brit?"

"I don't know, me and Storm were helping him look for Meat," I explained.

"OK, come on, I need you to find some soft towels and the bowl from the kitchen with warm water."

"OK. Mom."

"Mmm?"

"She's really scared."

"OK, meet me where she is, if you see Brit, tell him to come straight there."

I nodded and went to find what she needed.

After finding the towel I found Storm in the kitchen.

"Found her yet?" She asked, as I started running the tap.

"Ye, have you seen Brit?"

"Ye he went to see if she was in Madds and Charrlotte's room."

"He's gonna wake Madds and Charrlotte?"

"That dude has a death wish."

"OK, Storm, take these to my mom in the bar, Meat's there, she's having the baby. I'll go find him before he gets himself killed by a pissed off Charrlotte."

"Good plan."

When I found Brit, he was about to bang on their bedroom door. Before his fist made contact with the wood I tackled him to the ground.

"Christ, what's up?"

"First off, do you have a death wish? You know you don't wake Charrlotte without a reason. She will kill you. Anyway, I found her, she's in the bar, Brit, the baby's coming." He started running.

When we got to the bar, Meat was already in the pushing stage. "Come on Meat, I know it hurts and you're exhausted but you have to keep pushing." My mom said encouraging her. "And again, well done, keep going." Me and Brit were either side of her by now, giving her words of encouragement.

"Come on babes, you can do this."

"OK, Meat, he's crowning, there we go." My mom said as a loud cry was heard, and Meat and Brit's baby was born. "It's a boy." She cleaned him up, wrapped him in the towel and gave him to Meat. He was dark skinned like Brit, and had a blonde mop of hair and Meat's blue eyes.

"He's beautiful guys." I said. Brit hugged Meat and the baby. "What're ya gonna call him?"

Meat looked at Brit, "I was looking at the texts, and I found a name I like."

"What is it?"

"Bowie."

"Bowie, I like Bowie." He said kissing her gently.

"Wait here." I ran up to my room, and found the camera I'd found and fixed. It was ancient, pre-date GaGa. And it developed the pictures quickly. "OK, smile guys" Meat was smiling down at her now quiet son, Brit was kissing her head in the picture. He whispered something to Meat, who nodded and handed him the baby.

"Come here." He said to me.

"What?"

"Put the camera down, hold your arms like this." He placed the baby in my arms, "hey, Bowie, oh my god guys, he's so tiny." Storm came to stand by me, Brit picked up the camera and snapped a picture of us. "Aw, I think I want one." My mom looked at me.

"Don't you dare." She said jokingly. "I'm to young to be a grandma."

"I didn't mean yet, 'sides, i'm only 18."

"OK, Meat, shall we try get you to your room, so you can rest?"

"Please Jackson."

Brit got Meat settled in their bed, "i'll be right here, OK?"

"Mm."

I gave Bowie back to Brit and he placed him in the moses basket we had bought.

"I'll see you later Brit."

"Ye, we'll leave you guys to bond."


	15. BrotherSister Moment?

Chapter 14

After Bowie had been born we my and Storm's energy had been drained and we went to get some sleep.

When we appeared in the bar later Scarramouche and Galileo asked us where Meat and Brit were.

"They're still sleeping, they had a bad night last night. She had the baby." I said showing then the photo of me, Storm and Bowie. "They'll be up later. Gaz, can I have a word?"

"Sure, won't be long Scarra."

"OK."

"So, what's up?"

"Have you been having wierd dreams, possibly involving my parents, and a pair of twins?"

"Come to think of it, yeah, only she looked like she was-"

"In her twenties?"

"Yeah."

"Gaz, I think those babies were us. Does that sound wierd?"

"A little, but I think so you're right."

"Maybe we should confront them?"

"I'm in, I mean I know I was adopted by the GaGa family I lived with, but I never thought I would have a sister, that for some reason was kept."

"Good point, I wonder why we were seperated."

"If we're correct."

"Yeah."

My mom and dad had gone to check on Meat Brit and the baby. When they'd finished we asked them for a word. They exchanged a nervous glance, which meant they must have been hiding something. Once we were in the main room other than the bar. It was where we came during thunderstorms, we were all together, there was a fireplace and we told stories and spent time together.

"Mom, I need to- we- need to know, are we twin brother and sister?" The pair of them shared a look, and sighed.

"Yes, but, let us explain, we were really young, and when you both started having dreams, you started having restless nights, everything you name it, it probably happend. Whenever you were sleeping in the same room, your dreams conected and you had nightmares."

"But why give one of us up?" Asked Galileo.

"I'm getting to it, your grandad had been researching in the seceret histories for about two years then. He smuggled back this." They showed us a scrap of paper. "It was from a so called mad-man. Who you guys are desendent from and he saw this future and the potential future that could have been if we kept you. We're so sorry that we didn't tell you." Galileo spoke first.

"I forgive you." He said softly.

"You did what you had too. I forgive you too. But I just need to ask, who was older?" They looked at us.

"Galileo was."

"So close, oh well, not the youngest anymore. How're they doing?"

"Great for first time parents, Brit said could you go up they want to ask you something."

"OK, but just come to my room first."

In my room I took a picture of the four of us as a family. Then I went to see Meat and Brit.

"Hey guys."

"Hey."

"You look better," I said to Meat, who was holding Bowie.

"Thanks hen. Feelin' better."

"My dad said you wanted to see me?"

"This might sound wierd, but, we want you to be Bowie's godmother."

"Really? Oh my god, you guys, I'd love to be. And I have news. I have a brother. A twin brother."

"Who?" Asked Brit.

"Gazza. Turns out we were seperated for our safety."

"Mmm, you were, I was nine, when you were born, your parents said I couldn't tell you, I was only a kid at the time."

"Wow, really, how old were you when you came here?"

"I was three, my mom was running from my dad, who had exposed her. She'd been shot, but she kept running, to save me, i've never forgot her face, I miss her so much, y'know."

"Nothing will ever replace your mother Brit, not my parents, nothing, but we're always here for you. Anyway, you have a family, and I don't just mean Meat and Bowie, as far as i'm concerned you'll always be my brother."

"Thanks sis."


	16. A Lesson She Won't Forget

Chapter 15

By mid- March the snow was long gone and it looked like an early start on summer, spring seemed non existant. Bowie was no longer the youngest, as Cheeky Fairy had had her and Khashoggi's twin girls. They had named them Demi and Selena after a pair of girls who had been inseperable when they had lived, in the very early age of GaGa.

We were all outside enjoying the sun, Khashoggi, seemed amazed having never known anything other than the globalsoft simulated enviroments, much like Galileo and Scarramouche. Whom had recently been arguing again. But like always had gone straight back to eachother with apoligies and open arms. They had then come clean that they were expecting a baby too, my mom, not too pleased about becoming a grandma yet, but she was happy for them. Also Avril was pregnant, but not to any of the guys at the Heartbreak.

Some of us had gone clubbing around a onth earlier and she had left with a confused Zone boy. She'd not tried to find him again, but Saxon was furious. But cooled down and turned into supportive older brother.

Storm and AC's sisters had settled in very well and Ray had been asking to join the band. We let her, on condition she was really carefull, and no drinking with out coming to one of us first. We didn't expect her to listen, so we were prepared for when the time came and we had to drag her drunk teenage ass home. That would be fun, kinda. We suposed when we thought about it, besides, all teenagers needed to be taught how humilliating things can get when you're drunk. We weren't being mean, just... informative to a young teenage girl, who would be going to parties and drinking. That night came sooner than we expected.

We had gone out to a club, girls night out, me, Storm, Meat (Brit was watching Bowie), Scarra and Avril (before pregnancy) Madds and Charrlotte. We had gone to a club only the most changed GaGas could go to. Even though she was only 13, she looked a lot older, and so Ray could be served at the bar, we'd given her permission to drink. It was something that happened to all Heartbreak teenagers. You could drink yourself under the table, but you had to deal with the consequences.

Like so many GaGa raised teens, Ray, was a bit of a light wieght, and when given the chance, had gone wild with drinking. This was when we had found out what stages of drunk she goes through. She went from, happy, to excited, to telling all her secerets, to hyperactive and dancing. When she brought a boy back to the table and started making out with him, Storm wanted to step in, but I stopped her. "Relax, I know when to step in, Meat and Brit took me on this night, remember, you were really ill."

"OK, but she's my sister."

"You just have to relax" I told her. It was a simple process of waiting for one of them to take it too far. When his hand went to her thigh and started tugging the hem of her dress, that was when you interviened. "And now we step in." I stood, tapped him on the shoulder and told him to piss off. When confronted by two older chicks, he ran like hell. "Now we drag her sorry ass home." I turned to Meat, "we're gonna head home. See you tommorow, or when you get back, we'll probably be in the bar."

"A'righ'."

As soon as the fresh air got to Ray she found a trashcan and emptied the contents of her stomach into it. "Feel better?" I asked when she'd done.

She nodded weakly, giggling. This was gonna be a lesson she'd never forget.

Back at the Heartbreak we got her in her bed with a bucket for her to be sick in if she needed to. In the bar I could tell Storm felt guilty, but AC reasured her it would be OK.

"How'd it go?" Asked Saxon.

"She got wasted, we had to pull a zone clone away from her, but she'll be OK. And to remind her of what happened, we took pictures."

Saxon raised his eyebrows. "She's never forgetting this is she?"

"She couldn't if she tried. 'Sides, it's her bar shift tommorow, and she's gonna have one hell of a hangover."

"Unlucky."

"Mmhmm."

In the morning me and Storm woke Ray for her shift.

"Ray, time to get up, it's your bar shift."

"Nooo." She moaned as we shook her awake.

"Get up, you gotta get ready."

"Can't, head hurts."

"That would be your welcome into the glorious world of hangovers." Said Storm.

"Get up. We have some painkillers for the headache."

She sat and took the pills. "You might also want these." Storm said, smiling, handing her some sunglasses. "It's sunny out."

"Oh man."

"Ray!" Destiny called running upto her sister, in the corridoor, who picked her up.

"Des, do you have to yell?"

"I'm not yelling. Why you gots sunglasses on inside?" She asked taking them off, in what was coincidentally the corridoor with large windows."

"Ahh." She cried as her eyes watered.

"Sorry Ray."

"It's alright kiddo, I went out with the girls and drank a little too much."

"You gonna be OK?"

"Yea', of course I am." She hugged her sister and put the glasses back on.

After her shift, we took her out to show her the photos and show see what her desision about drinking was. Personally we had no objections to how she lived her life at the Heartbreak as long as she was safe, that's why we had to show her about drin king responsably.

"So you put me through this to teach me a lesson?"

"Mmm."

"Thanks."

"Welcome. All of us went through it, although, you're the only one we know, who didn't throw up the morning after. But it isn't the worst hangover. That had to be Avril."

"Definatly." Storm agreed with me.

"What happened?"

"Well, she was hungover for the entire weekend."

"It was horrible."

"Thanks, for doing this, I mean it."

"So, what's your approach on drinking then?" Storm asked her sister.

"I'll probably still do it, but it'll mostly be at home, so someone can keep an eye on me."

"That's my girl." Storm said hugging Ray.


	17. Jovi's Daddy

Chapter 16

The next baby born was my niece - Galileo and Scaramouche's daughter. When it came to naming her, they had a few disagreements, but in the end they decided to name her after " The Freddie Mercury" from Queen. However, since it sounded a little strange to call a girl Freddie, they called her Mercury.  
It was weird, but after she was born, the Heartbreak was strangely quiet - Galileo and Scaramouche barely argued. Perhaps it was for the sake of their daughter, or because they were tired, but they seemed tovget on so much better. 

It had been scary for Galileo, I know, purely because he was clueless. When it started, for some reason only the Gods of Rock know, he came to get me. I sent him to get our Mom, and went to Scara. The birth had started scarily quickly, which led Mom to make the decision to take them to the hospital. And it was a good thing she did, as the doctors told us the placenta would not come out naturally. Mercury was fine, but Scaramouche had to be given an injection to make the placenta come out.

When Scara was allowed home to the Heartbreak, she was told to take it easy for a week and try to stay off her feet. This was fine, except it meant that Gaz would have to get up for her every night. Mom, worried that it was too much for one person, offered to help Gaz out if he needed. It turned out she didn't need to, though, as Galileo was determined to do it on his own. I don't think I'd ever seen him so tired. But I really saw how the nights had helped him bond with Mercury.

Even after Scara had recovered, Gaz was still insistent on being the one to care for Mercury when she woke at night. Scara was fine with him caring for their daughter, and the little family had never looked happier.

No more than a month later was Jovi brought into this world.

Around the same time as Scaramouche fell pregnant, Avril did too. The result of "a confused Zone clone and one drunken night in a pub" - at least, that's how she told it. As far as I knew, she hadn't tried to find the father. She was very lucky; her older brother Saxon supported all of her decisions no matter what. To everyone's relief, Jovi's birth went a lot smoother that Mercury's, and the two infants stayed happy and healthy.

When Jovi had reached three months, we decided to go out. A group of us walked to a nearby park, and started to set up a disposable barbeque. The boys laughed and joked, putting pieces of meat on the heat. Suddenly, I noticed Avril go quiet, and so asked her to take a walk with me. She picked Jovi up and we walked on the gravel path.

"What's wrong?" I asked, "you've gone quiet."

"It's her dad, Jovi's dad is here. I recognise him."

"Av, what's wrong, there's more, I can tell." I studied her face, "What is it?"

"I..I...I can't do it." She was almost crying, "I can't lie. Um, Jovi, wasn't the result of a one night stand." She sobbed, and handed me the baby. "I was barely, drunk and I, I, was-" She fell silent, still crying. I looked into her eyes, I knew the word she wanted to say, and I didn't force it out of her mouth. With Jovi asleep, I hugged Avril close to me. She had been my best friend for as long as I could remember, we did everything together. We hung out, sang duets as kids, she listened to my dreams, and nightmares, we shared secerets, she got me my first kiss with my babe. I hated seeing her this way. "But, the fact I have Jovi, makes me happy- you know, that it happened. Can you believe that? I'm stupid, I mean, I love Jovi, and she looks nothing like him, and, I still fear his presence."

Then a voice made us turn, "Av, is that true?" Saxon. 'Shit' I thought.

She nodded, still crying and Saxon hugged his sister. "I'm sorry, I didn't tell you." She sobbed onto his shoulder.

"No, I should've taken more notice of you. I mean, I knew you didn't really want to find the Dad, but oh God, sis, he won't get away with this."

"What do you mean?" She whispered.

"I mean, that I'm gonna kick the living shit out of him." He said suddenly full of rage, and honestly, he had every right to be. But violence wasn't the answer.

"Saxon, no, you can't. He's a zone clone! Like the police would believe an 'innocent' little zone boy raped a bohemian."

"I don't care, right now, I'm just so angry. I'm gonna make him suffer for what he did to my sister."

At that point I realised I couldn't stop him. So I gave Jovi back to her mommy, and told them to go back, promising Avril I would stop him before he killed the guy, or went too far. I knew the only person who could really help me convince Saxon was Brit, so I ran to get him. Luckily, we reached the fight just in time.

After dragging Saxon, with Brit's help, off the Zone boy, who had a black eye and bloody nose, he said, "Though, I will thank you Zone Boy," he spat, "You made me a proud brother and uncle, think yourself lucky." He growled, before storming off.

We left the park in silence, but that night, I went to check on Avril and Jovi, this was the first time they had both slept through the night, since Jovi's conception. I smiled to myself, knowing Avril could finally relax.

_This chapter was re-written with the help of my fabulous beta CrimsonSuspence._

_Thanks for the help. xxx_


	18. Tommy Lee

Chapter 17

Tommy Lee was the next and last boy born. Born to Maddona. She and Charlotte had wanted kids for a while. So they had agreed to search for a suitable bohemian man to father their child. It sounded wierder when they said it, too. I mean Madds, yeah, I could see her as a mum, but Charlotte. She wasn't really the mommy type that you think, but all of the children at the Heartbreak loved her. And she was great with the kids.

Infact when he was born, I wasn't there, not even in the Heartbreak. Myself, Brit, Meat, Bowie -who was two- Cliff and Galileo were visiting another group of bohemians, miles away, on the other side of the city. We were traveling on foot, and due to the fact the Heartbreak we were currently staying at was at least days travel just to reach the city, we were there for two weeks. Although my cousin Cliff still lived at the Heartbreak, his mom had left after Wembly where she had met a guy, from their group.

They had found some new texts, on their side of the city, and wanted to see if they meant anything to the dreamers- me and Gaz. But one of the differences between our bohemians and their bohemians, was our take on restoring the music and how the planet should be run. The only trouble was, they didn't know that it wasn't going to last forever. I'd dreampt it, i'm not one hundred percent on how Gaz found out but we had been experimenting with conecting our dreams. We must've forgotten to break the connection properly and parts of my dreams slipped through to him.

When we had returned to the Heartbreak, we noticed the atmosphere was calmer. Scarramouche had instantly gone to Gaz and kissed him before he greeted his daughter. Storm greeted me in a similar way. That was when she told me the news. "Madds had her baby, a boy, Tommy Lee she called him. He has Sabbaths dark brown hair, so you can tell who his dad is. "

"Really, she had him while we were gone?"

She nodded, "he was two weeks premature but the hospital said he was perfectly healthy. She also said could you go see her when you got back."

For a moment I considered the odd request, but complied, going straight up after i'd had a shower and changed. I felt kinda guilty, i'd promised i'd be there for my friend, but i'd been out. Oh well. I sighed as I got dressed.

I hesitated outside the bedroom door, before knocking lightly incase he was asleep.

"Come in." Called Madonna. "Hey Liv," she said hugging me around Tommy, who was crying.

"Hey Madds, is this little Tommy then? He's beautiful, looks just like you, well 'cept Sabbath's hair."

"Yeah." She said attempting to rock him, but he was having none of it. "Urgh!" She groaned in frustration, "honey, why won't you sleep, he's been crying for the last two hours since I fed him." She explained to me.

"Want me to try?" I offered.

"If you want, but I don't see what good it could do." She gave me Tommy and sat on the edge of the matress, she shared with Charlotte, exhausted.

"Did you try winding him?" Her head shot up, as I started to pat him on the back.

"How could I forget, oh, great gods of rock, i'm so stupid." She moaned to herself.

"No, Madds you're not stupid, you're just tired. And being tired effects the brain and how you think. Don't worry, you're doing a great job with him." I reasured her before encouraging the, now, calmer baby to burb. Once he had I gave him back to his mother. He rested his head on her shoulder and his eyelids fluttered.

"Thanks."

"It's OK." I reasured her. "I'm gonna go down stairs, you wanna join, it's nice out, and it's not good for you to be stuck inside."

"Ye', I think I will. Let me grab the little seat for him."


	19. It's Complicated

Chapter 18

It wasn't long after Tommy's birth that AC and Saxon told us they were having a baby. Ray and Destiny were really excited to become aunties. But Storm became withdrawn as the birth drew closer.

"Walk with me," I told her as we sat outside in the spring air. "What's the matter, ever since AC got pregnant all you seem to do is aviod her."

"It's nothing," she sighed, I knew she was lying.

"Storm, you're a terrible lier. Tell me what's up."

"Well, I haven't told any one, only AC knows, I guess that's why she hasn't pushed me. Well, it's just, um, I had an accident when I was little, we used to go horse riding, I fell off, and nearly got trampled, but I got hit, and the doctor told my parents i'd never be able to have kids." She was crying by now, and I held my girlfriend closer to me.

"Oh, baby, i'm sorry. It's OK, I'm really sorry, I didn't know."

"No-one knows, and I wanna keep it that way."

"Alright." I whispered drying her tears.

"I mean, I guess the thought of my sister having a baby, made me reaslise that I was going to miss out on a huge part of being a girl."

"Storm, not _all_ girls have kids, I mean look at Char and Madds. Tommy is Madonna's baby, but Charlotte is still his mom in some ways. I mean, when Gaz and Scarra had Merc I've been thinking about maybe having a kid. I just didn't know how to tell you, y'know?"

"So you want kids?"

"Well, maybe not plural, but sure, I'd love to have a baby. An' I'd love it even more if my baby was there to go through it with me."

She grinned at me, "seriously?"

"Ofcourse." I hugged her. "Baby, I love you, ofcourse I wanna have a baby with you, you're gonna make a great mommy with me."

"Thanks baby."

"I love you," I told her and she leant in and kissed her.

When we got home, Storm went to see her sister who was not a happy person. You see, AC was two weeks over due with her baby. She had, in the past week, had three false alrams, and she was not happy about her, now, real contractions keeping her awake, considering me and Storm had been out all day. AC had been getting ready to go to the hospital for the baby's birth like planned. The only problem was, that Saxon, the baby's dad, wasn't at home. Luckily, the Heartbreak we were in was only an hours drive in the van that Cliff and Brit had fixed.

I tried ringing him on AC's cell. He answered on the first ring.

"Baby, you OK?"

"Saxon, it's me, she's in labour, she wants to go to the hospital, can you try to get there?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure, I can be there in like twenty minutes, I'm close to the one closest to the Heartbreak. How're you getting there?"

"The van, don't worry, I'm gonna drive." I reasured him. He knew that if I let any of the others drive AC would not get there fast _and_ safely. Fast maybe, but safely, hell no with some of their driving,_ not _naming names.

... 2 hours later...

Saxon was in the room with AC, who was still in the early stages of labour. Me and Storm were in the waiting room, Storm was asleep in my arms and we were waiting for Ray to get here. AC had made it clear that she wanted Ray to be there after the birth to meet her niece. Storm woke as Ray got here, carrying Destiny.

"Why did you bring Des?" Storm asked taking the sleeping six year old from her sisters arms.

"She wouldn't stay at the Heartbreak, you know she likes to know where I am. 'Sides, it's her niece too."

"I supose you're right."

"How's she doin'?" Ray asked laying Destiny on the chairs and putting a jacket I passed her over her.

"Don't know, Saxon comes out every so often to give us updates, all we can tell is that it's gonna be a very slow labour considering she's barely dialated. Painfull, too, not just for AC, she's been givin' Saxon hell from the pain." As if on cue the door opened and Saxon emerged, shouting followed him.

"I hate you soo much!"

"I love you too baby." He called back, closing the door.

"How is she?"

"Pissed. She's only 2.9 and in a tone of pain. But she refuses the drugs."

"Yikes."

"Yeah, and, she blames me."

"All, women blame their guys during child birth, remember the shouting from Scarra?"

"Don't remind me, Gaz was white as a sheet just from the first contractions. Ac's exhausted," he said, changing the subject. "She can't sleep through pain and all of this thinking is giving me a headache."

"Saxon, just relax, everything will work out."

... 8 hours later...

A doctor followed Saxon back out of the room, "they say if she isn't dialating in the next hour or so they're gonna have to do a C-section." We remained silent, through fear, and nervs. None of us knew what to say.

... An hour later...

They had decided to do a caesarean, as the baby was now in distress. The cord had somehow wrapped around the neck. But there was still no clear indication as to why she wasn't dialating properly.

They said they would try to find out after the baby was born safely.

I had taken Ray and Destiny down to the little shop to buy a magazine or book for them to read as they were bord.

"What's wrong Des?" I asked her as Ray browsed the teen girl magazines. Destiny pionted to a teddy bear.

"Can we get it for the baby?" She asked sweetly. The cashier smiled to herself as I walked over. I smiled reaching to read the label, making sure it was baby-safe. It was. "Sure we can." It wasn't cheap, or expensive. It was soft and a light brown colour. "Keep him safe." I told her as we got back to the waiting room.

Half an hour later Saxon came in, a huge grin plastered on his face. "It's a girl." He told us, they're just bringing AC back down, I was just ahead. She'll wants to see you guys.


	20. Jett

Chapter 19

AC was holding her newborn, she looked up as we entered the room.

"Hey." She said softly as Saxon sat beside her placing an arm around her shoulder.

"How're my best girls?"

"Better." She said. Ray perched on the edge of the bed and Destiny reached to be picked up. I picked her up along with the teddy. She held it out to AC.

"It's for her."

"Aww, sweetie, thankyou." She said taking the teddy off her. "D'you wanna hold her?" Destiny nodded eagerly. "Sit here." She said patting the bed beside her. Steadily, she lowered the baby into her sister's arms. Just then there was a flash of light. I span to see Meat, with the camera. Smiling.

"Meat, how'd you get here?" I asked hugging her. "Are you alone?"

"Yea', jus' me. Brit 'n Bowie had a boys night in last night. Brit cooked. They got food poisoning."

"Ooh. That doesn't sound good."

"It wannae. So is this her?" She said softly. "Aww, AC, she looks jus' like ya hen. Beautiful, like her mother." She told her stroking the baby's hair.

"Thanks Meat."

"When're you gettin' outta here?" Storm asked.

"As soon as they let me. I have no desire to stay here for long." She said.

Once she had been allowed home, the pair went straight to their room, something they didn't normally do. Something seemed wrong.

Over the next week the only people who saw AC, was Saxon and Jett, all of the rest of us, only saw small glimpses. When we walked by her room we sometimes heard crying, not Jett, but AC. She never wanted to see anyone, and she didn't take Jett anywhere but their room and the bar, and occaisionally the kitchen. Saxon was the only one she trusted to hold the baby and only he was allowed to take her out. She was protective, and didn't seem to have bonded with Jett as well as Saxon.

I watched her closely as Storm talked her into staying in the bar to talk.

"Back in a minute." I whispered to storm, I kissed her on the cheek and leant against the bar, beckoning my mother over, as she was doing her shift with Ray. "Mom, I'm worried about AC." I told her.

"Mmm, i've been watching her, I think it's because of how Jett was born and it didn't go as planned and all that."

"Yea', me too. How do we help her?"

"I'll try talking to her, but we can't help her if she isn't willing." She explained.

"OK, I understand, but I don't wanna have to get the GAGA specailist to help, cos if they get involved, you know what they're like these days, lazy, they'll just fill her up with happy pills and all that. I don't want that."

"Me either."

It was true, by this point, phyciatrists, people who were meant to help you were just too lazy to care. They were paid too much to give a damn, so they just put you on pills, and that was no good for anybody.


	21. Who To Chose?

Chapter 20

After AC had accepted my mother's help offer, Storm and I returned to the task of finding a guy at the Heartbreak to father our child. It was harder than it sounded. Since neither of us had any experience at all of this, we asked Charlotte and Madonna what kind of things we should look for.

"Well, you want to think about which guys are in your age group, y'know? Then ya wanna think about who'd would make a suitable father, and this is gonna sound shallow, are they a good genetic match. Like good looking, do they have allergies, and so on. You're gonna have to be picky."

"Thanks Madds."

When we got back to our room, we made a list of guys who were in our age group. Then we eliminated the ones who were already dads or had girlfriends. Next, we picked the ones we agreed were good looking. Narrowed it down further by how good they were with the kids already at the Heartbreak, and finally taking away the ones with allergies. That left us with three choices. Now we had to see which were willing.

The three were Double K, Sting, and Owen.

Double K and Sting had been there since I was little and were both four years older than me. Owen however, had grown up a bohemian, but at a different presink, so he was named after a T.V. character from the Age of Rock. The show, 'Torchwood' was suposedly very popular, and so his mother had opted to call him that. He had come to ours after a raid on their base at age 15. He wasn't the only survivour but the others had been older than him and risked going back to re-build.

Sting and Double K had both declined the offer, saying they didn't want kids, and if they weren't in their lives they didn't want their DNA running around. They wouldn't be able to focus on their own lives. When we asked Owen, he said to us, "Give me some time to think, I'm not sure."

So we waited.

We didn't know what to do, we didn't want to push him into anything, but we really needed a decision. And soon. We'd asked them to keep it to themselves; we didn't want this getting around. If it turned out none of them wanted to do it, we didn't want all the bohemians finding out about it.

However, that evening as I came in from my bar shift, I noticed a note on the floor. I opened it.

_'I'm in'. _It said in Owen's handwriting. As I slid under the covers with Storm I wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed her bare shoulder. "Guess what." I whispered.

"What?" She said sleepily.

"We're gonna have a baby."

It took a minute for what I said to actually register with her coma like state."Really?" She whispered, rolling over to face me.

"Mmhmm." Was all I managed before she kissed me.

"I love you baby."

"Love you too Storm." I said before falling back to sleep myself.


	22. First Signs

Chapter 21

The next morning nothing could put me in a bad mood. Not the kids arguing over breakfast, not the hundreds of questions about why I was happy not even the practical jokes Bowie and the twins were playing. He was five, they were four and a half and boy were they mischievious. When me and Storm met up with Owen to go into town he looked nervous. Now the buses ran into our terrortory the journey wasn't as long, but you still needed a travelcard, so all the Heartbreak residents kept them in the same place.

"What's wrong?" I asked him as we got coffee in the park. It was really cold weather for Spring.

"I don't know, it's just how do we go about this?" He asked.

"That's why we're in town, I thought we could get the awquard asking for help stage over with, y'know?"

"That is a brilliant idea." He agreed and Storm nodded. I knew this was going to be hard on her, but she was being brave, and Owen must've felt so out of place in that clinic. Non of us officailly had a last name, so I'd given them my dad's. 'Mccartney.'

They called us in and the three of us went into the room with the gynecologist. After we explained what we wanted to do he gave us a strange look. "Well? Can you help us?" I asked him. I studied his face as he contemplated it and I felt the slightest twinge of familiarrity.

"I think I can." He said, and then something came back to me.

"Uncle Hendrix?" I asked confused.

"It's me." He smiled and the others looked between us, not knowing what to say.

"It's my aunts ex-husband." They had split before Owen came Storm and he went to study in seceret. I was one of the only ones he told besides Cliff and my dad.

"OK, as to the um.. situation, I know some people who specailize in this kind of thing and I know they will help, now kids, I know I am not the best but I know the best person for you, I'm being honest. You won't be disapointed."

He made a call and gave us an adress to the specailist and wished us luck. We headed over there to the specailist, ready.

They gave us all of the information we needed. We were required to have a test for STI's. Storm was also required to take this. As expected, none of us had anything. Myself and Storm had only ever been with eachother and Owen -quite shyly- admitted to being a virgin, after the test. As a group we decided it would be better done through artifial insmination, so he gave Owen some tips before he brought back a sample for testing. They asked him to wait a few days before getting a sample to increase sperm count and we left, me and Storm unable to hold in small smirks at Owen's discomfort.

Two weeks later, the three of us made the journey to town again to get the results. It was possitive. The three of us were thrilled, Owen just had to bring back another sample for the procedure.

The procedure was suposed to be simple. So they said. They had kept a track of my cycle in order to boost chances of conception. That day, was the following Thursday.

(A/N the following passage is all real details of how it is done. Some younger readers may be advised to skip this passage)

On this day, the semen is placed in the vagina by way of a needleless syringe. A longer tube, known as a 'tom cat' was attached to the end of the syringe to facilitate deposit of the semen deeper into the vagina.

(A/N passage end.)

I was then told to lie still for half and hour to increase chances. All we could do now was wait.

Three weeks later I began to notice very early signs. Being a first timer, I used the old laptop we'd fixed to look everything up.

The first thing I noticed was that I was bleeding, only very very lightly. It was too early for my period and too light, so I looked it up, it was called 'implantation bleeding'. I didn't tell the other two. I didn't want to excite them, and then let them down.

Just over a week later, came the _joy_ of morning sickness, and confirmation of my hopes. I swear I had never been so happy to vomit. Then, as I got dressed I noticed how sore my breasts felt. This was gonna be one hard trimester. Just keeping away from the smoke from the porch would be tough.

Finally I got up the courage to travel alone into the city, to buy a test. As soon as I left the store I realised I should've downloaded one. The teenager behind the counter had recagnised me and was no doubt just updating her status on all the socail-networking sites. I guess I walked into that one.

Sneeking into the back door of the Heartbreak, I drank, glass after glass of water, milk and soda until I was desperate for the bathroom. I wanted to be sure, so I had bought five tests. I know, I must sound crazy.

While the five were processing I washed my face, hands any exposed skin above my waist. The longest one needed ten minutes. I checked my watch. Time was up. As I read each one my happiness grew. All five- possitve! I couldn't hold it in any longer. I sprinted from the bathroom almost knocking over Meat, who was looking for Bowie. (Playing hide and seek). "Sorry Meat" I called back, not stopping. (Although I'm sure she went into that bathroom, because the next time I saw her she grinned and hugged me tightly). I crashed into Storm in the bar.

"Whoa, what's with you?" She asked laughing. I just kissed her.

"I love you, so much."

"What are you talking about?"

"It worked. We're having a baby." I whispered. She span me around. "Slow down, little dizzy." I laughed. Owen saw the two of us in the hallway.

"What's going on?" He asked. And, for some reason, and to this day I don't know why, I kissed him. Full on, on the lips, tounges! Maybe it was hormones, maybe it was happiness. But I kissed him. When I pulled away, slightly embarrassed and giggling, Storm was laughing and pulled me into her arms.

"It worked." She said through giggles. "We're having a baby."


	23. First Trimester

Chapter 22

Week 5

Me and Storm had been arguing. I kept telling myself it wasn't anybody's fault, it was just hormones. I knew it, she knew it, Meat even knew it. But the rest of the Heartbreak didn't know it. They didn't know why I was always sleepy, or why I didn't join in the drinking contests anymore, or why I just began crying at any given moment.

But today would be different, today, we were going to the clinic for a transvaginal ultrasound. All three of us were really excited.

We all froze the moment we heard the heartbeating. It was beautiful. We couldn't put it in words. Exiting the clinic we were all so happy, unable to remove the grins from our faces. Trying to hide this was gonna be harder than I thought. The headaches were one of the worst parts. Especially when we were meant to be rehearsing. But looking at the tiny notes, made them look like squiggles and that made my head hurt more. I decided to avoid an argument, I had to tell the band.

"Can we take five?" I asked, palm to my forehead over an intense drilling feeling. I sat on the edge of the stage with Storm and Owen who had become apart of our little group. "OK, I can't take this, the headaches are just gonna get worse. I swear." I sighed and Storm put an arm around mu shoulders. "I'm sorry 'bout the other night baby." I whispered iinto her shoulder.

"It's OK, we both know it didn't mean anything."

"I don't think I can do this, at least with out argument, so we may have to tell the band, and only the band."

"Agreed." Storm whispered. We looked at Owen.

"Yeah, look if the baby is doing these things, the best thing to do is get it over with, the longer we wait the harder it'll be. Go for it." He added with a smile.

I looked between them. "Here goes." Storm kissed my cheek and whispered "good luck" and I stood.

"Um, everybody. I have something to tell you. I don't want it getting out, so, I'd really apreaciate it if you keep it to yourselves. Um, I'm pregnant, um that's why we've been arguing, a lot, that's why I didn't acept the challenge to drink Cliff under the table it was really really tempting by the way. It's because I couldn't. Sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner, um, are we good?" There was along moment of silence, Storm was now standing behind me, arms around my shoulders.

"We're good." Answered Galileo, "but no more secerets, 'K sis?"

"No more secerets." I agreed as my brother gave a hug. "Not too tight bro."

"Right, sorry. Um, head feel better?"

"Yeah, much better. Let's rock." I shouted and there was a chorus of cheers from the others.

Week 6

The worst thing about the pregnancy was the sickness. _Morning _sickness my ass, I was throwing up any time my body felt like it, mainly after meals. And it was hardly ever in the morning! But this week I had bigger fish to fry, we had agreed to tell my parents, and her sister. This was gonna be really awquard. More so with Owen there.

"What's wrong, Olivia what is it, we want to know what's up with you."

"OK, promise not to freak out?"

"Kiddo." My mom said quite sternly.

"Promise?"

"Fine, promise, now what's wrong?"

"Well, I'm pregnant, I'm gonna have a baby."

"Than why is Owen here?" My dad asked, I couldn't tell whether he was angry or scared, or both.

"It's his baby" I answered quietly. There was silence. They stared at the three of us. I glanced at the two either side of me, feeling like we had just confessed to murder, as my family took in the information. My dad broke the silence. He didn't say anything, just walked out. Owen followed him, shouting his name. I don't know what happened, and I don't truthfully think I want to. But My mom was the one who mattered most at this point. "Mom?" I whispered. She looked at me. Nervousness clear on her soft features. "'M sorry." I whispered.

"About what? Honey, come're I really am happy, it's just, a shock that's all, and the same for your dad, you're still his little six year old he used to tuck in and tell bedtime stories too. He just needs to adjust, you've seen how he is around his granddaughter, he will adjust. Just give him time." She whispered comfortingly.

"Thanks mom."

"Welcome, nowgo on, you won't have much free time once you're a mom, go have fun, just be careful, OK?"

"Alright."

Week 8

Today was my first office visit to the clinic. The gynecologist helping us through the pregnancy was called Jenny. She was friendly and didn't judge. Thank God. She answered all questions we had as accuratly as she could.

She took my blood pressure, (surprisingly normal for a rock star).

Asked questions about my health, diet, nutrition and social behaviour.

"How is your family adjusting?"

"My parents are fine with it, but my dad is still a little um, _freaked out_" I told her unsure how to phrase it.

"And do you smoke? Any of you?"

"Not since we decided to do this."

"Excelnt, do you have any questions?" Storm and me shared a look.

"Owen, would you mind waiting outside a minute?" I asked nervously. But he caught on, smiled and got up. He shook Jenny's hand and left. Then storm spoke up.

"Um, yeah, we were wondering is it safe for us to, y'know? Still have sex?"

She smiled knowingly.

"Yes, I can assure you, it is perfectly safe, and there is very low risk for the pregnancy as a whole. Don't be embarrassed. It's normally women who ask that the most. Don't worry, and if you feel something has gone wrong, or anything like that, here's my number, don't be afraid to call."

"Thank you. Um, we should go."

Week 12

Jenny had told us that week 12 often brought the end of sickness, tiredness and other things. I could've done a backflip when I didn't throw up for the entire week. The vomiting had been hell.

My dad had started to warm up to the idea of being grandad to another child, but still resented the feeling of growing old. Which he wasn't my parents weren't even 50 yet.


	24. Second Trimester

Chapter 23

Week 13

By now I was starting to feel pregnant. I was passed the main danger zone and really excited. Jenny had told me that even though babies begin teething after they are born that the teeth would be ready by the end of the week. Also the dizzy spells were gone, I was feeling much more refreshed. And the morning sickness was gone. That was a huge bonus!

Week 16

I was sleeping facing the wall, Storm's arm draped over my waist. Then I felt something. It was only a little flutter of movement, like when you hold a butterfly in your hands as a kid. But it moved. I felt my baby move. Ofcourse, now I was up, I had to pee.

Again.

Then next morning when Storm asked me what I was so happy about I whispered it to her. A grin streatch across her face, and she placed a hand on my still small nearly flat tummy.

"It's too early for you to feel things. Just me, sorry."

"I don't mind." I shifted.

"Can I get up now?"

"What for?"

"Downside of pregnancy, ya have to pee, like, every five minutes." She laughed as I left the room so I flagged her off through the door.

Week 19

'I can fit' I thought determined to get my jeans fastened. Normally I needed a belt, but today was just not my day. Sighing I gave up, flopping back onto the bed.

"I give up, I can't get into my jeans anymore." I said as Storm came in. "I'm fat."

"No, you'er not, you're pregnant. There's a difference."

"Yeah, I can still wear _my_ jeans when I was fat."

"Come on, we should find you something to wear for our shopping trip."

"What shopping trip?"

"You can't wear baggy sports stuff for your entire pregnancy, I won't allow it, _we _are going shopping." She said firmly.

A couple of hours later I was stood in the maternity section of a fairly bohemian store. I will admit, some of the stuff wasn't entirely that bad. This is where Meat and the others had come to get their maternity clothes. _They _could pull it off though. I didn't think I could. If i'm honest, I have a huge ass, and pregnancy was _not _helping.

Week 24

I'd been having a few restless nights. The baby seemed restless! Kicking, moving anything everytime I found myself settled. It was really annoying, I was back to sleeping in the middle of the day. Which also meant that me and Storm weren't seeing much of eachother.

We did try to see as much of eachother as possible, but with irregular sleeping patterns, life was difficult.

But I had started to feel like a teenager again. Simply due to the fact my face was breaking out with spots. All the time, and spot creams weren't as helpful as when I _was _a teenager. Ofcourse with the help of Meat's 'magic' foundation they were easily covered up. I would have to ask her where she got that. Maybe she downloaded it from a new site?

Mine and Storms walls had always been painted as we felt. We had paints, markers, the lot. Ofcourse, Storm was a much better artist than me. I couldn't draw to save my life. Well, I could, just not all the time. My had kinda had a mind of it's own, like the fact I could write neater with some pens and badly with another of the same kind. That was a pain in the ass when writting sheet music for the others to read.


	25. Thrid Trimester

Chapter 24

Week 25

Storm and me lay in bed, she had her ear to my belly, listening. Then she spoke.

"We still have to work somethings out y'know."

"Like what?"

"Well, like where the baby will sleep when he or she is born?"

"I want him or her in here, so we can get to the baby easier when we need to. Then when the baby is around two, they can move when he or she feels ready. Although I think if it's a girl, she will want to move in with the other little girls. Remember when we used to have huge slumber parties in there? That was fun."

"That was years ago." She smiled.

"Yeah... but I remember it like it was yesterday."

Week 26

Owen and Storm had just began to be able to feel the baby kicking the crap out of my ribs this week. Jenny said that the baby could now hear us more clearly, so I asked Scarra if I could borrow her acoustic. Unable to hold it properly, I showed Storm the chords needed for the song, just as the kicking began.

There was a lullaby that my parents had sang to me when I was little, it had always seemed to calm me after a nightmare as a kid. Me and Storm sang together.

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word._

_Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

_And if that mockingbird won't sing,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

_And if that diamond ring turns brass,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass_

_And if that looking glass gets broke,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat_

_And if that billy goat won't pull,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull_

_And if that cart and bull turn over,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover_

_And if that dog named Rover won't bark_

_Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart_

_And if that horse and cart fall down,_

_You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town._

"Thanks, for singing with me." I whispered.

"Welcome." She smiled.

Week 30

From the start of my pregnancy all the other girls who had had kids were giving me tips. One that stood out the most, was 'up you stamina, through more exersise'. OK, I exersise plenty for a bohemian, I jogg, swim, a lot. But I had wanted to be able to go for longer, so I asked Jenny what she considered _safe_. She said to stick to the swimming and walks/light joggs. But when she suggested yoga classes, I considered it deeply. Out of the others, most of them found it very benificail, Scarra had told me it had helped her arguing issues! So I gave it a try.

One thing I did notice, imeadiatly, was that all of the other women there, were also pregnant, but at least ten years older then me. Now, age had never bothered me before, but when it came to people in their twenties having kids, that's when normal women began to judge. They hid it well infront of James, the teacher, but they were always whispering, looking at me funny or asking me really awquard questions. 'So where's the dad?' 'Was it planned or an acciedent' 'Do you even know how to dicapline a child?' That was the worst part. For the most they put on a 'supportive' front for the new younger first time mother.

When I asked the other girls, they said they had all been through it. Mainly Meat, Scarra and Avril. But I was determined to continue, no matter what they thought.

Week 35

The sleeping troubles were a pain in the ass. Jenny told me some myth about this being 'mother natures way of preparing mothers to be'. It sounded corny to both me and Storm.

This week Owen approached us to discuss the birth.

"What about it?"

"Well, it is my baby, and I want to know if you are ok with me being there." He spoke confidently. Storm looked at me, and I considered. Was I comfortable with having the baby with Owen there? I looked to Storm.

"It's you're choice, I don't mind either way." She smiled.

I looked at him. I could trust him. "Sure, I'd love for you to be there."


	26. Due Date!

Chapter 26

Week 40 (due date)

It is a little known fact that only 4% of babies are born of their actual due date, with an average four days over for first-time mothers. I was no different to them. The first real contractions I felt were the day after my due date. They continued into the late night. I couldn't sleep because of them, it was really unpleasant. Storm had rarely left my side since they had begun. So purely just to get a minute to myself, I asked her to wake Owen to drive us to the hospital.

Once checked in, they called the arranged mid-wife. Only now it was happening was I _really _scared. Storm tried. Owen tried. But I was too scared to listen. My dialation took less time then expected, and I was in lots of pain with the contractions growing stronger and closer. It was going scary quick, but the mid-wife assured me there was nothing wrong. But as I got more dialated things started to slow down. To me that seemed odd, but at least everything was at a more sane pace.

The delivery room was loud. There were my screams of pain, Storm and Owen's words of encouragement as I fell back against the bed, the constant instruction to push. But all of that stopped, as a high pitched cry sounded from between my legs.

"It's a girl!" I was so happy tears burned my cheeks, and they gave me the tiny wriggling bundle, whom settled in my arms.

"Hi" I whispered, stroking her bloody locks atop her small head.

It was 04:45 am, June 24th 3010 and all that mattered, was the precious, warm creature I held. It felt surreal. But at the same time, totally normal.

In the past there had been some disputes about names, on whether it was a boy or girl. But as I thought of all the names we had seen when scowering the texts, one stood out the most. Christina.

They took her away to check her over and I was taken to the ward. It felt wierd, not having a baby bump but it felt terrific that I could lay on my stomach again. All four of us managed to get a couple of hours sleep before my parents arrived at the hospital. Just like when Mercury had been born they were supportive. My mom asked when they were letting me out of the hospital, and they said as soon as I was ready. I didn't hesitate to start to get ready. I had never really been too keen on hospitals. When we go home, most of the others were just coming around from their alcohol induced sleep and had hangovers. And it was still early. Well, early for the Heartbreak, (11am).Ish. Galileo was watching Mercury and some of the other kids painting when we got in. Merc was the first to look up. "Aunt Liv!" She called, causing Galileo to look up from the music he was reading.

"Hey kiddo" she hugged my legs. "Whoa, let go kiddo, then you can meet your cousin." Setting the carseat on the table I took Christina out and craddled her in my arms.

"Pretty." She said in a child-like voice.

She looked over her cousin, with absolute adoration, and I knew that we were home.


	27. First Times

Chapter 26

They say the first year is the most important. My mother thought so, and all the other Heartbreak mothers agree. Even the dad's agree. The first year is full of first times. First words, steps and other things. My mom told me that a mother always remembers a baby's first time at trying new things. She's right. I can remember the first time Christina sat on her own, or rolled over. Like she can with me, like it was yesterday.

I remember her first night at the Heartbreak. Storm had managed to start making CD'S a disk with songs burned onto them. They were pretty cool, and they played on the laptop. So on her first night, I sat with her sleeping in my arms and played an array of music until she woke for her feed.

Storm, Owen and I were on close look out for when she did something for the first time and wrote it in a baby book, Meat had gotten us.

She was making babbling noises, smiling, and so much more in just three short months. Everything she did amazed me.

When she was able to start eating from the jars of baby foods she got bored of sitting in her chair. To entertain her, she was given a spoon of her own to hold. But, that meant she was sticking it in the bowl and in her mouth. That was amazing to see, but a messy experience considering more than half of it ended up _on _her rather then _in _her. She seemed to enjoy bathtime. A lot. She loved water for some reason. She splashed, played with the bubbles and the toys.

Her first steps were... well hard to describe. Good for her, not so good for Ray. Ray had volunteered to look babysit for a few hours, as I was on my own. Owen was helping some of the boys out with a sound check and Storm was on a visit to the another pre-sink. The one where Owen had come from, with Brit and Khashoggi, where the twins had tagged along. But anyway, poor Ray got the fright of her life. While watching Christina, she had put some music on. She was styling her own short hair with wax. She was always careful to keep the door closed, or have a gate on the door if she was babysitting. What she didn't count on was her boyfriend Clash, to leave the gate open when he came in to see her.

Now, the Heartbreak is a big place. Plenty to explore, so for a kid, you're in paradise. But for a baby, the bright colours and posters in the halls were very interesting. My and Storm's room is only two doors away from Ray's so we could keep an eye of her. I'd left my door open to let a little extra light in when I heard Ray screaming. Running into the corridoor, I saw why. My seven month old daughter stood in the hallway. Seeing her mommy she toddled towards me.

"You walked. Honey you walked." I laughed and added, "and scared your aunt Ray. Ray, Calm down, she's out here." Ray's head popped out of her door.

"OH thank god, Christina, you scared me. Did silly Clash leave the gate open?" She said in a child like voice. "Did you crawl away?"

"Nope." I said proudly. "She walked."

"What? Seriously, she-?" I nodded.

"OK, I'm gonna take her back, she should be getting hungry by now. Thanks for watching her."

"No problem." She blew a little kiss to Chirstina and she copied, making me and Ray laugh.

Her first word took us by surprise too. Since she spent some nights with her dad, both of us had a baby moniter connecting both rooms incase we were having trouble by ourselves. This was how I heared her first word. Owen always said he'd watch her if there was a show on at the Heartbreak. Christina was about nine months old.

I was getting ready for a show when I heard Owen speaking. _"Alright, go on, say it again." _I frowned, She wasn't talking yet, just making sounds. I listened intently.

_"Mommy."_ She spoke clearly. My jaw dropped.

_"That's my girl. Did ya hear that?"_

"Yeah, I did." I spoke into the monitor.

_"Mommy" _She said again regagnising my voice.

"Isn't she up a little late Owen?" I said picturing his face on the other end of the line.

_"Right, come on you, bed."_ I chuckled he sounded pretty nervous as he said it.

People are right, the first year is full of milestones in a baby's life. Christina was no different. But the most memorable moment, though not in the first year, was her first dream. She was 20 months old. She could speak very clearly in full sentences.

She was just moving on to a matress in our room still, incase we had to get to her and next to it we had folded a quilt incase she rolled off.

In my dream I had heard a new song, I was showing Scarra the chords on the acoustic when Christina started speaking the song lyrics in time with the music. Confused I knelt before her.

"Honey, where did you hear that, was I speaking in my sleep again?"

"No, I sawed it in my night pictures."

"In your what?" Asked Scarra.

"Night pictures." She said again.

"Dreams." I translated.

"She dreams? Great, now there's four dreamers." She said almost sarcstically.

"Hey, watch it." Gaz said as he came in for practice. "She might think it's a bad thing." As Mercury skipped in behind him.

Firsts are specail, for everyone. And my mom is right, a mom can remember every first her baby ever has.


	28. Epilogue

Epilogue

It was just over a year and a half later when Rama, came to the Heartbreak. We hadn't actually had any new recruits since before the Rhapsody was achieved, but this seemed like a reasonable exception. Pioson and Jagger had been out clubbing with some of the others. But they had decided to come home earlier.

When it started raining they took cover in a bolthole. A small one room base with beds and food, for over night emergencies. In one of these a small group could last for about a month if need be.

Rama was five. His parents had raised him like a bohemian as he was born after the Rhapsody. But as the years had passed, the new resistance had been growing. The people who still believed the Killer Queen would regain power. They gave rebels a bad name. They went around beating people up, and hurting them. Just for acting bohemian, it was like in the old days.

They went too far with Rama's family, when Pioson and Jagger found him, he had cuts, briuses and burn wounds. He latched onto them after that, so they became like his adopted parents.

We knew the end of our days was coming, we just didn't know when.

Two months later I threw a newspaper on the table in front of my dad. With Gaz and Meat either side of me.

"It's happening again. They're fighting back, giving rebels a bad name. Dad, this time they found bodies."

"She's righ', it's gettin' wor'e Macca." Meat said.

"We have to do something dad, I mean once they've killed once, who knows what they'll do next?" Gaz put in.

"They found a child's body in the reckage."

"You're right." He said to the three of us. "We can't just sit around. It's nearing the end of our age of rock. We might not have long."

After a couple of days later I called a band meeting.

"OK, guys, we don't wanna hear it, but this age of rock is coming to a close." There were confused complaints, and shouts from the others in the band and crew. "Look, you all know I nobody in this Heartbreak wants to see it come to an end. But let's look at it like, we've had our turn. But this will happen again, I don't need to dream it to know it." They all started to leave. "But, the way I see it, from an actual dream, we got until just after Christina turns three. About a month after, so, I say we throw a concert, very near the time on the off chance we can turn a few permenants. What d'ya say?"

There was a long silence.

"I'm in."

"Me too."

"And us."

"Yeah, we're all in."

"OK," I said silencing the room, "but we gotta keep this on the down low. No press, no interveiws. If they see this coming they're gonna move the take over forward. Now, coome on, we got a show to run."

We had just under six months to plan this concert, but trying to hide it, was going to be a pain in the ass.

The End

_A/N- thank you for reading, do look out for the next in the series 'the seperation' coming soon please review love olivia xxxxx_


End file.
